The New Girl
by LoveAnime101
Summary: New story up, and yes I am a BTR fan. So the title kinda explains it all, a new girl is in town and Big Time Rush is in love. Read it and hope you like it! P.S. I edited Chapter 1, it's about the same length but has a few more facts about the story. I own NOTHING!
1. Who is this New Girl?

**I'm back with a new story! I hope all you BTR fans enjoy! Just thought you should know:**

**Kendall: age 21**

**James: age 21**

**Logan: age 20**

**Carlos: age 20**

**Casey: age 19**

**Katie: age 13 almost 14**

* * *

><p><strong>The New Girl<strong>

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal summer's day at the Palm Woods as the band, BTR, were relaxing at the pool, their usual friends passing by saying hi to them.

"You know we've been here for at least 3 years and for the last year no one new has come to the Palm Woods." Logan said as he looked around the pool. All the kids that were there since Gustavo discovered them were still there and no one new!

"Your right, what happened, did everybody get shot down or something?" Carlos said looking around too.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a few new kids around here, especially if there were a few new girls." James said as he smirked at a girl walking by. Although Kendall could disagree with this, yes it has been about three years after Jo left, but every time he thought about liking someone new, he would feel guilty because he promised Jo they would start right where they left off when she got back. But he didn't really know why because it looked pretty obvious she was not coming back.

But just as like James' words were magic, a new girl walked through the doors with a suitcase and a room key. They have never seen her before and she was beautiful! The boys took off their sunglasses and watched her walk through the pool to her room. They couldn't believe their eyes.

She had shoulder length, straight brown hair with blonde highlights, in a pony-tail, brown, kind eyes and a small smile. She was wearing a white tank top under a, purple plaid, button-up shirt, with dark denim jeans and black converse. She wasn't too pale and had a crème color tan and even though she didn't really need it, light shades of make-up.

The boys were all drooling at the sight of her. Her smile widened a little as she walked by and waved.

"She's mine!" Logan, Carlos, and James shouted as they followed her, while Kendall watched them. He laughed at how it was always the same when a new girl came to the Palm Woods. But Jo left again, and this time she said she wouldn't be back for a couple of years, so they decided to end things. Even though they both agreed to see other people, he couldn't help but miss her because he knew he loved the girl. So he didn't need to check the new cute girl out. _'Wait did I just think she was cute?' _Kendall thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I combined chapters 1 and 2 so it would be longer because I wasn't happy with how short it was. So just so there isn't any confusion, and enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bitters!" James yelled running to the front desk, Carlos and Logan ran after him.<p>

"The new girl, which room is she in?" Carlos asked out of breathe and panting.

"And why would I tell you that? I don't want you terrorizing every girl that walks through that door." Bitters said as he gestured towards the doors for emphasis. "Besides I got strict orders, from a guy named Gustavo, for Big Time Rush to stay away from her." He said as he answered his phone.

"Gustavo." The boys said angry and confused, for why Gustavo telling them to stay away.

James, Carlos, and Logan rushed out of the door for Rocque Records, just as Kellie walked in to tell them Gustavo needed his "dogs" for rehearsal.

**** At Rocque Records****

"So why did you want us here?" Kendall asked sitting in Gustavo's office. He had nothing better to do, the guys were chasing after the new girl, and Katie and his mom were shopping or something, so he decided to come to Rocque Records. It turns out it was a good idea because Gustavo need BTR anyways.

"I need Big Time Rush to record some new songs for the album, where are the rest of the dogs?" Gustavo asked writing the last of the lyrics to a new song.

"Oh, uh, they're chasing after a cute new girl at the palm woods." Kendall replied. _'Did I say she was cute again?'_

"What? I specifically told the manager not to let you four near her!" Gustavo yelled. Luckily for Kendall, his comment went unnoticed.

"Why? What's she to you?" Kendall asked a little confused and annoyed for an unknown reason.

"She's my-"

"Gustavo!" The rest of Big Time Rush yelled coming in, interrupting what said man was about to say.

"Why did you tell Bitters to keep the new girl away from us?" Carlos whined.

"Gustavo, she is the girl of my dreams! I have to win her over!" Logan said.

"What is she to you? And what do you mean _you're_ going to win her over, she's obviously going to fall for my good looks." James said flipping his hair.

After that there was a bunch of 'no's' and 'she's mine!' being shouted. Then a fight which ended by a yell:

"**Enough! **I wanted you four to stay away from her because she's my-"

"Hey, Uncle Gustavo." The new girl said walking into his office. The boy's mouths dropped.

"Hi, Sweetheart. How are you?" Gustavo said getting up to give his niece a hug. Now, the guy's mouths were on the floor. Who knew Gustavo had a cute niece, let alone sweet side to him?

"Uncle what?!" The guys yelled, shock and confusion evident on their faces.

"Uncle Gustavo, yes I'm her uncle! That's why I wanted you to stay away from her, because I knew this would be your reaction!" Gustavo said dropping back into his chair, exasperated.

"Oh! This must be The Troubling Big Time Rush you and Kellie have told me about. They don't seem that bad." She said looking at each one thoughtfully then turning to see Kellie walking in. "Kellie!" She said running to give Kellie a hug.

"Casey! I didn't know you were here already!" Kellie said, returning the hug and smiling.

"Yep here to stay too, I'm going to finally live out my dreams of being a singer and professional dancer! Well, hopefully at least." She said not noticing James coming up behind her.

"So," James said, making Casey practically jump out of her skin. "Your names Casey, right? And you want to be a singer _and a _dancer?" James said putting on his 'charm'.

"Uh, yea. I think I could make it with my uncle's help, even make it big." She said smiling again.

"That's really cool, I bet you will too, 'cause that's what Gustavo did with us. That's why were called Big Time Rush." Logan joked, coming to Casey's other side, and earning a giggle from her. "Hi I'm Logan." He said, extending his hand to shake hers.

"And I'm James, if you ever need or want anything, just come and find me, and I'll help you." James said winking at her, getting a small blush in return.

"Hi James, Logan, it's nice to meet you." She said shaking their hands.

"And I'm Carlos, same thing, need anything I'll help." Carlos said smiling sweetly, standing in front of her.

"Why thank you Carlos, I'll take you up on that." Casey said sweetly and smiled. "And you are? I've been greeted by three out of four of Big Time Rush, I just need to meet one more." Casey then said pointing her attention to Kendall, who had a frown on his face.

**** Kendall's POV****

I wouldn't tell anyone this but I hated how the guys were flirting with her. I mean seriously? They won't stop starring! It's making me nuts! Dammit, why do I care, I'm not even over one girl and starting to get a crush on another? I shouldn't be with anyone else, Jo was perfect for me. I mean this girl, Casey, she's cute, even hot I have to admit, but really why do I care if the guys are drooling over her? It was then I realized she was talking me. Ok, just play it cool. Wow, now that I look at her she really is cute.

"… And your name?" She asked again.

"Oh, um, Kendall. Nice to meet you." I said standing to shake her hand. Ah! You idiot, you just blew it!

"Kendall nice to meet you." She said, shaking his hand back and smiling. No one noticed the small blush staining her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since the new girl, Casey, had come to the Palm Woods. It was a very slow week, the boys recording songs, Casey settling in and making friends, and last but not least, James, Logan, and Carlos still hitting on Casey trying make her 'theirs', much to Kendall's displeasure.

One day, the boys were in their room playing video games, when a knock came to the door. Kendal watched the guys ignore the door; he was just about to stand up and answer it, when Katie came racing out.

"I got it! I got it!" Katie yelled opening the door. "Casey!" Katie yelled happily giving the new visitor a hug.

All the boys jumped at hearing the young girl shriek.

"Casey!"

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Ha, hey Casey" Logan, James and Carlos greeted.

"Hey Katie! Hi guys, how's it going?" Casey greeted giving Katie a hug in return.

"Hi you must be Casey, the one I've been hearing so much about." Ms. Knight said walking to the door to greet the new guest, with a laundry basket in tow.

"Hi Ms. Knight, nice to meet you." Casey replied shaking her hand. "Oh do want any help?" Casey said, nodding towards the basket.

"Oh no, I'm fine. So where are you and Katie going today?" Mr. Knight asked the two girls, the boys listening very intently, forgetting all about their game.

"Oh I figure I would take her to the pool or maybe the park. Where ever she wants to go." Casey smiled down at the young girl.

"I think the pool would be a great place to go! Great place for a date too." James said coming towards the group of women.

"Yea, so Katie where do you want to go, the pool to go swimming or the park to play soccer?" Casey asked, staring at James every time he came closer to her.

"You know the pool is a great place to go, fresh air and cool water is always a great mix. They usually play volleyball; I think you guys would have fun." Logan said.

"OK let's go to the pool! I'll go get dressed." Katie said dashing toward her room.

"Ok then, can you guys tell Katie I'll be back in a minute, if we're going down to the pool I should probably get dressed, thanks guys." Casey said turning to leave and get changed.

"Well, I feel like going to the pool, see you guys later." Logan said walking towards the door.

"Well how about I join you buddy?" James said grinding his teeth at the end.

"Wait, wait, if you guys are going, then I'm going! I don't trust you two." Carlos stood up. Right before they all started fighting, Kendall stood up and shouted.

"Wait! You guys don't even know her! You just met her a week ago and started following her around like you were lost puppies. Don't you think you guys should talk to her and get to know her, before you try and make her your girlfriend?" Kendall reasoned.

"I highly doubt that would still work." Katie said, making the guys turn to her. "She doesn't like you guys that way."

"And how do you know that?" Kendall asked a little surprised.

"She told me," Katie said going to sit down, figuring this would take a while.

"Why would she say that?" Carlos asked upset.

"Yea doesn't think were good enough?" James asked.

"Look she just told me that she didn't like how you guys were following her and fighting over her. She said that's happened before and it didn't turn out pretty." Katie sighed. "Remember a few nights ago, I think either the day or the day after she moved here, when the three of you kept knocking on her door and asking her questions and stuff like that? While I was trying to help her unpack I might add," Katie sent the boys a glare. "Yea she didn't really like that." Katie finished, looking at the four boys, their faces held a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"Hey Katie, I'm back! Ready to go?" Casey walked in, bathing suit on with two towels, and a beach bag. She saw the boy's slightly angry and depressed faces and knew what happened. She looked over at Katie and saw she looked guilty; Casey just gave her a small smile.

"Uh, on second thought Katie can you go wait out in the hall for a sec? I have to talk to the guys real quick." Katie nodded understandingly, reluctant to go but left anyways.

"I'm guessing she told you about what I said?" Casey asked once Katie left and closed the door.

"Yes and I don't really like it! You don't even know us! How can you say you don't like us?" James yelled the three others boys nodding in agreement.

"Aha, wait your twisting my words around. I told Katie I didn't like you guys that _way_; I really do want us to be friends!" Casey said looking upset. _'Way to go Case, a week here and you're already not liked.'_ She thought to herself. "Wait a minute, you don't know me either, and you have been using your time to chase me around instead of even trying to talk to me." She said after a second thought.

At that statement, James, Logan and Carlos all were looking around the room very uncomfortable, they were caught. Kendall was admiring her mind and how she was standing up for herself. You don't find the new people talking much, too shy to; apparently, she wasn't shy at all.

"Look, I just got here. I'm not even thinking about a relationship right now. I want to focus on starting my career before anything happens; heck I don't know if anything will happen people might not like how I sound. What then? Start a relationship and end it because I couldn't stay here? I just want to make sure I'm here for good. Ok?" She said trying to reason. "Then once I'm sure, I'll think about a boyfriend." She said after a thought.

The boys nodded depressed, but could completely understand, that was how they were at first… or at least the first few days.

"Oh and while I'm here I would like to get to know you guys before I even think about dating you. I'm not going to date someone off of looks." She said trying to make things clear. "James I will admit, you are incredibly hot," He smiled at this. "But you seem more like a ladies man then boyfriend material." He lost his smile and was about to object when she turned to Logan.

"Logan you're nice, and smart, and fun to be around, but Camille told me if I got to close she would hurt me, possibly kill me. I kinda respect that I want to be her friend too so that would be getting off on the wrong foot." She said smiling sheepishly. Logan was just surprised Camille said that about him.

"Carlos, your sweet, kind and really funny but I don't see anything we have in common. Unless you prove me wrong, I would love to be your friend right now." Finally she turned to Kendall.

"Kendall, your tall, blonde, and good looking, your also the only one who hasn't been chasing me around, and I appreciate it. Camille also told me about the whole Jo thing, and I completely understand. It's hard, but does get better; I've been there a few times." She said looking at him sympathetically. "Sorry guys, but I want to be just friends first. Is that ok?" She asked with a sad smile. She knew she let the guys down, or at least James, Logan, and Carlos, and she never did like upsetting people. Imagine how awkward it was for her.

"Yea, ok" Were mumbled and Casey gave them each a small smile and a peck on the cheek. Walking out of the door, Casey waved to them and then left with Katie to head to the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I combined another two chapters, this time 3 and 4, so they would be longer. Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>As Casey and Katie were on their way to the pool, Casey couldn't help but think she screwed up her chance in LA up. <em>'Man, this whole thing is a mess. I wish I kept my mouth shut.' <em>Casey thought to herself.

"What's wrong Casey?" Katie asked as the elevator doors closed. She saw the older girl looking troubled and heard her sigh.

"Ah, it's nothing Katie, just something going on with your brother and his friends." She answered.

"You regret telling them the truth. Well don't feel too bad, you did the right thing and besides the boys always take things too seriously." Katie tried to reassure her. "Just give them a few days, maybe a week, they'll get over it and probably start chasing you again." She tried it making it out lightly but could tell Casey was taking it hard.

"Thanks Katie," Casey said hugging the younger girl. "I guess I just have to see how this turns out. Come on, let's go swimming." She said as the doors opened and walked out.

Outside was a beautiful day, a warm day, not to hot though, perfect weather for the pool. They saw a bunch of their friends, Camille, the Jennifer's, and Tyler. They got their chairs and everything ready to go in.

"Ok let's go swimming!" Katie said about ready to jump in.

"Hold it! Did you put sun block on?" Casey asked. She already knew Katie didn't and wasn't going to bring her home burnt to a crisp. Katie gave her a look. "I know, not cool, but I want your mom to trust me. She expects me to watch and keep you safe; getting you burnt won't prove that." She said getting the bottle out.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" Someone asked. Casey and Katie looked up, seeing it was the Jennifer's. The blonde one was talking to her.

"Uh yea," Casey answered not sure where this was going. She finished helping Katie with her face and told her she can go in, saying she'll be in a minute.

"We heard you want to be a singer, that true?" The tan Jennifer asked.

"I'm singer and professional dancer, why are you asking?" She said standing up.

"We heard from the guys that your uncle, Gustavo, said your good. Well you're pretty and we like you, we hope you make it." They said turning away.

"Um, thank you." She said as she got into the water.

"What was that about?" Camille asked as she came up to Katie and Casey.

"No idea, they just told me good luck. Is that normal from them?" Casey asked.

"No,"

"Not at all," Katie and Camille answered together. Casey snorted, people were definitely different here.

***With the Guys***

"Well that sucked; feel like I got my heart ripped out." James said as they all slouched on the couch.

"Why would she say that to us, I don't get it?" Carlos asked turning to the guys.

"Well, I guess if your being followed 24/7, it could get annoying. In all honestly, I respect her for telling us the truth and not just telling us to get lost. She's different." Kendall said, not slouching.

"He's got a point." Logan said getting up. "I remember Camille following me 24/7, it was weird. And I remember doing it to Jo too. She was freaked out." Logan added thinking back.

"Alright I'll agree with that. And when you think about it she didn't really insult us, she actually told us she didn't want to date us in the nicest way I ever heard." James said sitting up.

"Hey were back!" Katie said opening up the door and walking in, Casey behind her.

"That was quick." Logan commented.

"Yea well the pool got a bit too crowded so we decided to come back, plus it's starting to rain." Katie said as she walked into her room.

When she was gone it was just her and the guys, Casey gave them a smile and walked over.

"Hey guys, I want to apologize. I really feel bad about saying what I did." She said as she blushed slightly, looking guilty.

"No were sorry we, well I guess, stalked you. I'd like it if we were friends." Logan said, the guys nodding behind them. She smiled and shook her head.

"You're forgiven, and if you want to date me, just come out and say it. I might reject you, but," She laughed. "So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow in the studio." She said turning to leave.

"Wait, are you recording tomorrow?" Kendall asked he really did want to know how she sounded, the others behind him on that.

"Well, yes and no. I am starting tomorrow yes, but Gustavo didn't tell you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The boys shook their head. "I'm your new dance instructor. So that's the reason why I'm not recording, just checking out my sound to see what we can do first to get me started. Well I have to go, see you guys tomorrow!" She said waving bye.

"… She's our new dance instructor?" James asked. "This friend thing is going to be harder than it sounds." He added, the boys nodding agreeing with him.

**And enter theme music, or whatever the song they play when the boys have a problem. Ok so I know, not the best chapter, but hey at least I got another up! So next chapter you get to see Casey sing and dance, yea! So tell me what you think and again sorry I didn't update sooner, been working on my two new stories. So if you didn't read them yet, what are you waiting for? Just kidding, read and review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with other things. So this chapter Casey and the boys will be in the studio, she's going to teach them her moves and then record something. I just want everyone to know that I don't have a specific 'look' for Casey, I'm just going to have her sing a few of my favorite songs. Remember, I own **_**nothing!**_

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 3**

The boys were getting ready to head out for the studio. They already ate breakfast and got dressed, now they were just waiting for Kellie and the car. Normally they would be glad to see Casey, but now that they knew she was their dance instructor, they knew it would be difficult just 'being friends'. True they did want to know what she sounded like, and how well she can dance. But they were worried they were going to push her away by, well, not _staying_ away.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Kellie said walking in.

"Yea, I guess," They mumbled. Kellie looked at them confused but learned not to question it.

* * *

><p>When they walked into the studio they saw Casey and Gustavo at the piano with lyric sheets. "Well we could change that there… hey guys," Casey said looking up. "Hang on; Gustavo's just helping me with some lyrics to a song." She said picking up the papers.<p>

"Oh, you don't have to stop, we can wait." Kendall said coming up to her. He wanted to get a glimpse of the song; apparently Casey noticed this and smiled. She showed him the first page of it and he nodded smiling at her.

"Why don't you guys stretch and I'll be right there, ok?" She said turning back to Gustavo.

They went to the back of the room and started to stretch, still listening to the conversation at the piano.

"I just think this is missing something. I stayed up all night writing songs and this is the only one I got stuck on." She said looking over it again.

"Why don't we play it over one more time and work on it from there?" Gustavo asked taking the papers from her and putting them up so he can play. She nodded and waited for him to start.

"_I like the way you sound in the morning. _

_Were on the phone without a warning,_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound, I-have-ever-heard._

_I realize I can't keep my focus,_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice._

_I hear the words but all I can think is, we-should-be-together._

_And every time you smile, I smile._

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you._

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby._

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall,_

_Jump then fall, into me._

_Baby, never gonna leave you._

_Say that you wanna be with me too._

'_Cause imma stay through it all, so jump then fall…" _She finished there.

The boys stood still, amazed. Her voice was high but not high enough to make it sound pitchy. It was soft, yet strong, and beautiful, so she fell under the soprano category.

"I have the first verse, and the chorus done, but I just can't get the rest of it down." She said, looking down sadly.

"Alright, you start dance rehearsal with the dogs and we'll work on this later." He stood up to leave the room and she nodded. She walked over to where the boys were and tied her hair up.

"Ok, well Xtold me what you guys were working on. We'll finish where he started. Can you guys show me what you already know and then I'll take over." She said to the guys, going over to the stereo and putting on a song. They nodded and started dancing. '_Simple moves really,'_ she thought, '_a few turns and dips mostly; apparently they didn't get very far_.' She nodded seeing where they were and what she could do for the rest of the dance.

"Ok good, now just copy what I do." She said and began to dance. They watched her, she was good, really good, but her moves were foreign to them. She turned and saw that they weren't following her moves. "Was that too hard?" They nodded. "Sorry that's what my dance instructor taught me before I left. Here let's try this." She said, going through the moves slower, and helping the boys when they tried.

By three, they had the dance X taught them and a new dance they made up together. The guys knew the day went better than they thought it would have.

"Alright guys, were done for the day, you can go home." Casey said turning off the stereo and getting a bottle of water.

"Hey Casey, great day. Why don't you join us for pizza, our treat?" James said coming over towards her. The guys agreed they had a lot of fun and wanted it to keep going.

"Aw, guys I would love to, but Gustavo and I have to work on my song for Griffin. He's coming in a few weeks to hear my songs and see my dancing so we can decide if I'm staying or not. " She said. Gustavo walked in and started shaking his head.

"No, you should go. I didn't get anywhere with the song anyway. We'll pick up again on it tomorrow." He said, handing all her papers to her.

"Ok Uncle Gustavo, see you tomorrow." She said kissing his cheek. She turned to the guys and shrugged. "I guess I'm free for lunch."

"Ah great, let's go!" They said dragging her out the door and down the street to a pizza place they found a few months back.

After they ordered their food and drinks, the boys turned to her and started to ask her questions.

"So Casey, you know about us but we don't know much about you. Tell us something." Carlos said.

"Like what?" She asked taking a sip of her soda as the waitress handed it to her.

"Like, where you came from? What was your life like before you came here?" Kendall asked her as the pizza came. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well I came from New York City; my dad was an owner of his own business, so I was the daughter of a rich family." She said rolling her eyes again. The boy's eyes widened slightly, she didn't act like she was rich. "My mom was a classical lady; I'm surprised she wasn't raised as a rich kid because she always acted like it. I was always in love with music and dance, though my mom preferred classical stuff, like how she wanted me to play piano and do ballet. But I wasn't into that kind of stuff; I was more into the guitar, listening to rock and stuff like that. In fact she wanted me to be a lawyer, but when I told her and my dad I didn't want that, she went ballistic. Let's say I wasn't her favorite child, I think it was my oldest sister, she became a doctor." Casey said as her and the guys finished their lunch and paid the bill.

"Wow that sounds rough." Logan said as they walked out of the pizzeria.

"Yea, well, my mom thinks I'm away at law school. Never told her I was becoming a singer whether she liked it or not. You see I told her I would go to law school so I could get out of the house and start a music career." She laughed and waved it off.

"She doesn't know you're in LA?" Kendall asked shocked. "Yea, you definitely belong here." He said, the others nodding.

"What do you mean?" She asked smiling.

"You're devious and tricky, just like us! You fit in fine." Carlos exclaimed.

"Wow, well thanks guys. I have to get back to the Palm Woods; this song isn't going to finish itself, though it would be perfect if it did." She said, mumbling the last part.

"Well maybe you just need help with it, do you want some? 'Cause, you know we'd be glad to." James said shrugging.

"Really? Thanks that would be great!" She said happily.

"No problem," They shrugged.

* * *

><p>They got to the Palm Woods in record time and headed up to Casey's apartment to finish her song. She walked up to her room and unlocked the door to apartment 3E.<p>

"Make yourselves at home. There's food and drinks in the fridge, and cable for the TV. I'll be right back." She said walking down the hall. They walked further in and saw her living room. Nothing much, just a small white sofa on the left with a coffee table in front of it, and a large screen TV hanging on the right wall. On the wall opposite of them was a piano, almost like the one at Rocque Records, with music sheets spread on it.

They walked over to the couch and sat down, getting a view of the kitchen. It was smaller than the living room but the perfect size for only one person living there. It had a see through fridge like they did, and a counter island where the stove and dishwasher was. They could also see down the hall, two closed doors. They guessed one was the bathroom and the other was Casey's room.

They guessed correctly because a second later the door furthest down opened and Casey walked out with a new change of clothes, skinny jeans, a tank-top, sweatshirt, and sneakers, on.

"Hey I like what you did to the place." Kendall said as she walked into her living room.

"Thanks, it's not finished yet. I'm thinking about putting some pictures up around the living room, maybe even repainting the place if Bitters would let me. Just to make the place feel more like home, fit my style. Besides I still have to unpack some stuff." She said turning toward the kitchen.

"We'd be glad to help you unpack if you want." Logan said as the others nodded.

"Sure it's just pictures and books, small things like that." She said bringing in boxes. "Do you mind unpacking these while I go put more clothes into my closet?" She asked putting two medium sized boxes on the table.

"No problem," They said as they opened the boxes and saw a few hard covered books on the top. Pulling the books out, they saw many pictures in frames.

One was one of Casey, it looked like she was at the front of, what they supposed was her house, with an older man in his late forties to maybe early fifties. She was wearing a light blue sundress with a matching bracelet and white heels, while he was wearing a grey business suite. Another one was a photo strip of her a couple years younger in a hot pink room, with two other girls all laughing and having a good time. She was in the middle in all of the pictures; on her right was a girl with blonde hair a bit past her shoulders and bright hazel eyes. To her left was a girl with dark brown hair that went down past her shoulders and had brown eyes to match her hair.

The last one they pulled out was one of her and a boy, and they assumed she was at Disney World because of the Magic Kingdom Castle in the background. She was wearing a maroon tank-top with jean shorts and white flip-flops. The boy was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with khaki shorts and sneakers on. They both had Mickey Mouse ears on and looked very happy.

Just then Casey walked out of her room with an empty box. She sighed as she set down the box at the front door and came over to the boys. "What do you have there?" She asked looking at the photos. She smiled when she saw the specific ones. "Oh I love these pictures, they are a few my favorite memories." She said giggling slightly.

"So this one is me with my dad in front of our house, he just came home from like a two month business trip so we really missed him." She said pointing to the one in Logan's hand. "And that one was of me and my two best friends. That was after my mom got me upset over something stupid and we went to the blonde one, Allison's house and they cheered me up. They always supported my dreams of becoming a singer because they had the same dream." She said nodding to the one James had. "And then that one was me and my brother in Disney, we had a really good time." She said sighing, pointing to the photo Kendall was holding.

"It seemed like you had a lot of fun back home, you know even though your mom bothered you a lot." Logan said.

"Oh yea my dad, brother, and friends all knew how my mom could be. My dad ignored it, my brother was usually in his room or out of the house all the time just to avoid her, and my friends helped me out whenever she gave me problems. My sister was like my mom so I think that's why she's the 'perfect' child in her eyes." Casey said shrugging. "So do you guys want to help me write that song now?" She asked raising an eyebrow. They nodded and she led them to the piano while putting the papers on the small stand she set up.

"So you heard what I have so far in the studio right?" She asked. They nodded as they gathered around. "I'm just trying to get farther but every time I play it, I can't."

"What's the song about?" Kendall asked.

"Well at first it's just listing things someone likes about a guy so I guess it's about realizing you like a friend; knowing you can trust them and they can trust you, and you'll always be there for each other." She said thinking it over.

"OK, how about this?" Kendall said sitting down next to her. He started playing the tune he remembered in the studio.

"_Well I like the way your hair falls in your face,_

_You got the keys to me; I like each freckle on your face._

_I never been so wrapped honey,_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted._

_I had time, to think it o-over,_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath then,_

_Jump and fall into me." _He sang. She smiled nodding.

"So that's the second verse, oh and by the way, that was really good." She said writing it down on her music sheets and poking Kendall's arm.

They suddenly heard a knock on the door. She stood up and went to the door, smiling when she saw her little friend. "Hi Katie, what's up?" She asked letting her in.

"My mom wants the boys' home," she said coming in and turned to the boys. "Did you guys realize what time it was?" She said pointing to the clock on the wall.

When they looked it said **7:39**, and they immediately jumped. "Sorry Katie, we were helping Casey work on a song, we didn't realize time went so fast." Logan said walking to the door.

"Their mom wants us home around 6, 6:30ish for dinner." James said walking out and waving a goodbye. The rest of them quickly made their goodbyes before running down the hall and to the elevator. She waved to Katie as she closed the door and sighed.

She had to admit it certainly was lonely without the boys, or anyone for that matter. She shook her head and sat back down at the piano. "Time to finish you," She said picking her pencil and paper up from the piano and humming her new song once more.

**So if you're wondering why I took so long to post this chapter, read my wall. I hope you like it because I worked hard on it. I wanted a chapter where Casey and the boys have a day together, and learn about some of Casey's life. By the way, if you're wondering what song I used, it was Jump then Fall by Taylor Swift. She is one of my favorite singers, so you might see a lot of her songs. Well, R and R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it's been so long again! But, I had writers block trying to come up with a plot for this chapter and it's been wracking my brain for me to come up with something. Believe me, I feel so bad that it's been a while, especially with all the reviews. But oddly enough watching BTR helped clear my mind and come up with a few ideas that you'll like. So without further adieu, here is chapter 6.**

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 6**

The last week had been hectic at Rocque Records. The three weeks Casey had before presenting herself to Griffin went by too fast for any of them. With finishing all of the songs she needed to at least start her album, and helping the boys with their moves, she was now very prepared but very nervous, but can you blame her? It was the day before Griffin came down. She had been rehearsing for the past three days, all her vocals, songs, and dances. The boys thought she was going to blow a fuse before she could even perform.

"Case, calm down, if you don't you're going to work yourself out and not be ready for tomorrow." Logan said as Kendall forced her to sit down.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm so nervous, I'm afraid something's going to go wrong tomorrow. This is my one chance to see if I can make it and prove my mom she was wrong or have to go home, tell her I lied to her and become a lawyer." She shuddered at the thought. They all laughed at her statement and patted her back.

"Look, Casey don't worry. You've been working for the three weeks you started with Rocque Records, we've all heard you and think you amazingly talented, you'll be fine. And if Griffin does say no then he's an idiot and we will fight for your chance to get a record deal." Kendall said putting his arm around her shoulder, without realizing, and comforted her. The guys and Kendall's mom, who walked in on the conversation, all nodded in agreement.

"Sweetie, they're all right. Katie's been telling me how focused you are, there is now way you can mess up. So don't think about and don't worry, when the time comes tomorrow you'll blow everyone away." Ms. Knight said as patted Casey's knee and walked out of the door.

"Aw, thanks guys that help a lot. You're right I'll be fine and I have been working hard. I think I deserve a little relaxing time with you guys." She smiled thankfully at them. The four of them smiled back and Carlos turned on the TV to the top 10 music countdowns; Hot Chelle Rae's song Tonight was number five. "…. On second thought maybe I should just run the songs over one more time to see if there all ready." She said starting to stand up. A single tug on the back of her shirt sent her crashing back down onto the couch, and slightly into Kendall's chest. She quickly pulled herself away, but not far enough were his arm still wasn't around her, with a bright red tint covering her cheeks.

They all sat in the living room watching TV for the next half hour, until Casey felt a buzz in her thigh pocket. She pulled out her phone and instantly turned white as a ghost. Kendall, being closest to her noticed this quickly and muted the TV, making the other boys turn to see her. "Case what's wrong?" He asked. She said nothing but stood up and walked in the middle of the kitchen and living room. They all watched her waiting for her to say or do anything, but all she did was take a deep breath in, clear her throat to steady her voice and answer her phone.

"Hey Mom, how's it going?" She asked, trying to keep her voice at a normal tone, and not high pitched in nervousness. The boys stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of them, understanding why she was so pale and nervous. "No, I'm fine." She continued her conversation sneaking a glance at the boys for encouragement. "School? Oh yea school's great. Yep, I've made a lot of new friends. Yes I've been behaving, that was one time with my friends' mom and it was a dare. Well the teacher forgave me and the principle didn't make a big deal out of it." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, while the boys looked at each other in confusion and curiosity as to what she did.

"Oh boy, of course I am learning a lot of new things. Like what? Uh, um." She quickly looked to Logan for help. He turned around and got a paper and pen and quickly wrote it down for her to keep her cover. "That conveyancing is the drafting of the documents necessary for the transfer of real property, such as deeds and mortgages. And in some jurisdictions, all real estate transactions must be carried out by a lawyer." She quickly gave Logan a thumb up and mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

"Yea, ok, I love you and see you soon. Bye." She hung up, walked over to the couch, flopped on it face first and groaned. "I feel terrible, if I knew lying to her would be this hard I would have told her I wasn't going to law school in the first place but no I had to do it my way." She said as she lay on the couch, looking a lot like Kendall did when Jo had left.

"C'mon Case, you had to do it to follow your dream and aren't you happy you did?" Carlos asked sincerely. She sent him a look and he then realized what he said. "Well, I mean before she called you and made you depressed." He said, slowly making his way to the back of the group.

"What he meant to say was, yes it may be hard on the way but when Griffin finally signs you a record deal tomorrow, I promise, it will all be worth it. And we will be there to catch you on the way for when things like this happen." Kendall said as he pulled her into a sitting position. It was then that he realized what he just said was a little too intimate for their friendship but none of them seemed to mind as the two of them both started blushing, looking down at one another's shoes.

"You know what, you guys are right. This has been my dream ever since I can remember and I knew from the very beginning that I was going to whatever it took to make my dreams come true, no matter the consequences. Thanks guys, and when the time comes I will tell my mom the truth, and yea she will most definitely freak out but like you said, it will all be worth it." She smiled and shot up from her seat. "So I still want to relax before my nerves kick in full force, you guys up for the pool?" She asked and they all nodded shouting that they loved the pool and running out into the hall.

But before Kendall could walk out the door, Casey pulled him back in and smiled brightly at him. "And thank you Kendall for what you said, it meant a lot." She said and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He looked at her shocked but none the less blushed right along with her, before he could reply though she walked out the door.

He smiled when he made sure she was gone and pumped his fists in the air. But the image of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that he hadn't seen nor gotten over popped into his mind and the smile disappeared. _'What am I doing? Wait, do I like Casey? No that's crazy, even with Jo gone I still like, maybe even love, her_. _I think.' _But when he tried to think of said girl again, all that came to his mind was brown hair and brown eyes. He shook his head of all the thoughts of the two girls and walked out of the room. Maybe the pool water will help him figure what was going on.

* * *

><p>Well today was the day that Casey presented herself to Griffin, and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She was scared, but the boys and Gustavo were helping her. She got to the studio early that morning to rehearse with the band and set up. Griffin was coming around by four and it was now one, she had enough time yet she was still freaking out. The boys were watching her rehearse her dance moves with interest. They actually found it a little funny that she was trying so hard.<p>

"Casey calm down, you have way more than enough time until Griffin comes." Logan said as the four of them walked into the recording room. She stopped dancing and turned off the stereo.

"Sorry guys, I'm freaking out. I used to be with Gustavo over the summer sometimes and I've seen what Griffin says and does when he doesn't like someone. I don't want that to happen to me." She said shrugging.

"Well you will be fine and we were actually about to go out and get some lunch, want to come?" James asked.

"Uh, no I'm fine, I'm just gonna rehearse a bit more." She said but was stopped when her stomach let out a low growl. The boys gave her a look saying 'You're coming with us.' "Well, maybe I could go for a burger." She said as they walked to a fast food place down the street.

A half hour at Burger King Casey got a text from Gustavo saying he needed them back at the studio. "Well I couldn't avoid it forever, we should get going." Casey said standing up and throwing her food away. They boys sighed and looked at her.

"You'll be great; we've all heard you and your awesome. If Griffin doesn't say yes than there is something wrong with his brain." Kendall said as they walked over to the studio. When they got there they were surprised to see Griffin already there.

"Gustavo I hope you have something good planned for me today, Casey good to see you again, how's your dad doing?" Griffin said standing up to shake her hand.

"Good, he's been spreading the company around America so were really proud of him. He says he wants to put a few companies in Europe over the summer, I hope it all works out for him." She said shrugging a bit.

"Very good, I hope he does too, him and I should do lunch. So what are you going to sing for me today?" He asked sitting down in Gustavo's chair.

"A song I wrote a few months ago, it's called I Heart Question Mark. Let me go set up and we can get started." She smiled as she walked into the next room and got ready with the band. When she was ready she nodded to Gustavo and he started recording. She sat down with a guitar in her hand and started strumming.

"_Wish I had concentrated, they said love was complicated._

_But it's something I just fell into,_

_And it was overrated, but just look what I created._

_I came out alive but I'm black and blue-ooh. _

_Before you ask me if I'm alright, think about what I had to do-ooh ooh yeah._

_Wake up and smell the breakup,_

_Fix my heart put on my makeup. Another mess I didn't plan._

_And I bet you thought you beat me, wish you could only see._

_I got an 'I heart question mark' written on the back of my hand._

_I'd be find if you just walked by, _

_But you to talk about why you were wrong and I was right._

_But I can't believe you made me sit at home, cry like a baby,_

_Wait right by the phone every night._

_And now you ask about you and I, there's no you and I. Remember what you put me through,_

_I had to wake up and smell the breakup, _

_Fix my heart put on my makeup. Another mess I didn't plan. _

_And I bet you though you beat me, wish you could only see._

_I got an 'I heart question mark' written on the back of my hand._

_And when you're home alone at night, _

_You'll still wonder why, you took everything I had oh baby._

_I hadn't thought about you and I, there's no you and I._

_And I know someday you will,_

_Wake up and smell the breakup,_

_Realize that we won't make up; it didn't go the way you planned._

_And you'll know you didn't beat me when you look down and see _

_I got an 'I heart question mark' written on the back of my hand._

_Written on the back of my hand, _

_An 'I heart question mark' yeah,_

_Written on the back of my hand."_

She ended the song with the rest of the band. She went over to put the guitar back and thank the band then walked into the room with everyone else. She saw Griffin nodding his head and she took that as a good sign.

"I like it, a lot. Congratulations Casey, I'll agree for you to have a record deal." He said as he stood up. "Gustavo I want an album by the end of next month, think you can do it?"

"No problem at all." Gustavo said as they shook hands. When they left everyone else congratulated her. "Good job sweetie." Gustavo said hugging her.

"Thanks Uncle Gustavo, and thanks you guys too." She said as she hugged each one of the boys.

"It was no problem, we all believed in you and you were really great." Kendall said as he hugged her. For some reason he didn't want to let go and when the hug was over he got upset.

"Well we have a month to write and record five songs, we better get started." Gustavo said as he went to go sit at the piano.

**Well there's, your answer, Casey gets to stay. If anyonenoticed, the show they watched was mention in an episode on Full House, I don't watch shows like that so I don't know the exact name for some of them. Did anyone expect her mom to call her? And what did Casey do in school with her friends? I loved all the cute moments between Casey and Kendall. Oh the song she sang was agian by Taylor Swift and again I own nothing. Well next chapter I think will either have more drama or romance, all depends on what I think of. Thanks for reading and reviews would be great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 7**

It was a hot day, a few days after Casey got her record deal. Believe it or not they practically had the album done; Casey said she's already written enough songs to put on an album so they decided to use those. All they had to do was record her singing them and then they can hand the CD into Griffin. Anyway, Casey and Katie were sitting by the pool, not really enjoying the weather because it was so hot outside, but the pool was too crowded to go in, so they were out of luck.

"It is so unfair; I really just want to jump in right now." Katie said eyeing the pool desperately.

"Yea but you know if you do go and jump in you probably wouldn't even get wet, just land on a bunch of people." Casey sighed as she too looked at the pool, with one hand under her head.

"I know that's why it's so unfair! Hey… Where are the guys? I would figure they would be the first ones in the pool." Katie said as she looked around.

"At Rocque Records, Gustavo wanted them to record new songs. I think they're lucky, they're in air conditioning." Casey sighed. Casey looked around and saw Ms. Knight walking up to them in a sweat suit, long pants and jacket, she wanted to pass out just looking at her. "Ms. Knight how can you stand to wear that, aren't you dying of a heat stoke?"

"Yes but I made a commitment to work out every day, and I won't give up now, I'm going to the gym, bye girls." She said as she walked off. As Ms. Knight disappeared from their view Camille came up in front of them. She, like everyone else, was wearing a swim suit. Pink and red striped bikini with shorts and flip flops, only because the pavement was too hot to walk on barefoot. Casey was wearing a similar outfit, only her bikini was white with multicolored polka-dots, and Katie was wearing a purple one piece with a skirt over it.

"Katie, your mom is nuts, how can she even survive in that?" The two other girls shrugged as they started fanning themselves, their only was of cooling down at this point. "Ok, I can't take this heat anymore. I have to go out and do something, preferably with air conditioning."

"Well, there's the mall, the arcade, and the movies we could always go to. Those are all air conditioned and has something for us to do, I actually suggest the movies, One, there's an arcade in it and two, Katie and I want to see either Grown Ups or Madagascar 3." Casey said and Katie nodded smiling.

"I heard my friends say that Madagascar was really good. Pretty funny and keeps you entertained. Plus I want to see Marty and the afro part. So my vote is Madagascar." Katie said laughing a bit. Camille and Casey looked at each other and nodded getting up. They all got ready and headed out to the movies.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you're done for the day, now get out." Gustavo said as he and Kellie walked out of the studio and into his office. The boys watched them the whole time, confused on why Gustavo was in a bad mood this time. They walked out of the studio to the main hallway to get their stuff, dreading going out into the hot weather.<p>

"I say when we get home; we go straight to the room and play video games. And get there as fast as we can, I don't want to be in the heat too long." Kendall said getting a water bottle from the duffle bag they brought.

"Good idea but why don't we just go to the pool?" Logan asked confused.

"Oh, well that's what I was thinking too, until Casey texted me saying that the pool was way too crowded to go swimming in, even for her and Katie." Kendall said shrugging. The other three looked at him and crossed their arms. "Ok, what?"

"Um, why do you have Casey's number? I don't, do you guys?" James said looking to Carlos and Logan. They shook their heads no and stepped closer to Kendall. "Care to explain?"

"Wow, well Casey and Katie spend a lot of time together. So we gave each other our numbers in case anything ever happened to _my sister_,she can get in touch with me. My mom has her number too and so does Katie, what's the big deal?"

"Well I don't understand. I mean we treat Katie like out sister too; and what if Casey can't get in touch with you or your mom one time? You think she should get in touch with one of us just in case?" James interrogated.

"Guys, you're making a big deal out of nothing. I'm sure if you ask her for her number, she will give it too. Look, my mom, Casey, and I decided this when her and Katie started hanging out. For if anything ever happened we would know. Are you really this jealous, it's not like any of you are dating her." Kendall said taking out his phone.

"Well you're not either! On another note, why did you two have each other's numbers and keep it a secret?" James said walking right up to Kendall's face.

"Oh my God James, it is just for Katie's safety. And what if I did have her number, if it was for anything else other than Katie then I would have told you, no secret. But really what is the big deal? Casey and I are friends, what's wrong with us texting or talking to each other while you guys aren't around?" Kendall asked rubbing his temples.

"Well, that's how you got Jo, talking to her when we weren't around. How about you leave some girls to us?" James said, not noticing that Logan and Carlos had lost their angry attitude and backing up a bit, knowing that James might have gone a little far.

"You really think that's what I'm doing? Trying to get with Casey? No, she even told us she doesn't want to date right now! And better yet you guys are my friends; I wouldn't go behind your backs and start dating her." Kendall said as he sighed and turned to walk out of the building, not before getting a text from the very parson this was all about.

_**Casey: Hey, me, Katie, and Camille are going to the movies. Do you and the guys want to come?**_

Kendall looked back at the recording studio, already out the door and at the end of the street. He thought about this for a second, the guys would probably get even madder if they found out he went out with Casey. But then again it wasn't an official date, and his sister and Camille were going. Should he invite Logan? He and Camille are practically dating, even if they won't admit it. He decided against it, if he did it would be like a double date, plus a sister. And he knew that if James and Carlos found out they would surely be pissed that they weren't invited.

_**Kendall: Yea, I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait for me, k?**_

_**Casey: No problem, see you soon :)**_

* * *

><p>When he walked into the theater he saw Casey, Camille, and Katie waiting at the front by the ticket booth. Camille saw him first and waved at him, and asked where the others were when he was close enough.<p>

"Uh, they couldn't come, got held up somewhere. So, what movie are we seeing?" He asked rubbing his hands together and looking at the screen to see which movies were currently available.

"Actually, Kendall, I need to talk to you. You two can go see the movie; I'll wait for the DVD." Casey said as she waved to Katie and Camille, all the while pulling Kendall out of the theater. "Alright, what's up? You aren't usually the one to be upset after getting out of the studio. Something must have happened there, with the guys or Gustavo…?" Casey asked as they were out of the theater and down the block by the boardwalk.

"The guys found out I had your number and are not happy we kept it a 'secret'" He said putting air quotes for emphasis.

"Excuse me? It wasn't a secret, did you explain to them it was mostly for Katie?" Casey asked laughing.

"Oh, you know, about four or five times. But they thought I was trying to get with you behind their backs and got jealous that I had your number and they didn't." At this Casey laughed a little harder and shook her head.

"Wow, well if I knew that this would be a problem I would have and will give them my number. And I told you guys, I don't want to date anyone right now."

"That is exactly what I said! But they didn't believe me, or it was more James than Logan and Carlos." Kendall said thinking.

"Ah, well I'm sorry I caused a few problems. Really if I knew it would have been trouble I wouldn't have given you my number or gave you all my number, I don't know, whichever one would have been easier." Casey sighed. She looked over to Kendall and saw that he was staring out intently into the sea as they walked on the beach **(They've been at the beach and talking about this for a while.)**. "But I'm guessing that isn't the only thing that's bothering you?"

"It's just something that James said." At her quizzical look he explained a little more. "It was this thing about Jo, how when she first came here I went behind their backs and started dating her. Which wasn't true, she actually lied about having a boyfriend just so we would leave her alone. But after I found out that's when we started dating and the guys knew about it so I really don't know what they're talking about." He said and looked over at Casey, to see her smiling. "It's stupid, I know."

"I don't think so, pretty cute actually." She said as they laughed. It was getting later and started cooling down. The hot summer's day now turned into a warm afternoon to early evening. "So tell me, how did you and Jo break up? Or is that something you don't want to share?"

"No, no, it's ok. Well basically it's what happens in Show Biz, her show was going to make a movie. Just not here…" Kendall said slowly. "But enough about me and my problems, what about you? I want to know a little more about your life before you came here. Like why didn't your mom want you to become a singer or why did you not want to date one of Big Time Rush?" Casey's laugh turned in to a sigh thinking about her mother and her home life.

"Well it was not easy living in my house. You would think my life would be completely fantastic, but no, it was a living hell. My sister and even my mother were always degrading me and my dreams. My dad was too busy off somewhere else in the world to stop her from going too far and hurting me, he left that to my brother. But even he wasn't always there…"

_*Flashback*__**(Told in Casey's POV)**_

_My older sister, Veronica, was always my mom's favorite, even if she didn't admit it out loud. I looked up what her name meant and it said: A true likeness or image. Figures, Veronica always did strive for anything and everything. She was class president, got straight A's, and is now a doctor. That is why my mother is __**so **__proud of her, and not me who want to becomes a singer, or a she calls them, 'Musical Hippies'. _

_I don't even know where she got that thought from. _

_My mom is somewhat proud of my brother; he wants to become a professional athlete. I think she just doesn't like Greg, my brother, and I because we didn't do everything she said when she said it. We had our own minds and our own dreams. My mom wanted us to be the perfect children, and by that, she tried to mold us into someone like her. My sister fell for it and did it; I did not, because I really did want to be stuck in a stuffy court room and in a boring suit for the rest of my life._

_And I knew that the day I left for the Palm Woods. I always knew my uncle loved music, that's probably where I got it from, and turned ordinary lives into the rock star life in a day. Greg and I were eating breakfast when my mom and sister came down talking about my sister's latest accomplishment, joy. They both wore skirts and heels all the time, where I preferred the laid back look of jeans and sneakers. They did not approve of this. _

_As soon as they walked into the big dining room they look me over and sneer at me, and remember this is my __**family, **__not some bitches in a high school cafeteria. I'm wearing a grey t-shirt with a few designs with a black vest, unbuttoned, over it, my favorite skinny jeans and my black converse, with the accessories of a black hat with a silver ribbon around it and a few bracelets. I thought I looked pretty; Greg even complimented me when I walked in, and it was also one of my favorite outfits. Apparently they thought otherwise._

"_Oh Casey, why don't you ever wear one of those outfits that I bought you, do you really think that you could wear a t-shirt and jeans in the courtroom?" At this I rolled my eyes and then smiled._

"_Only if it's casual Friday," I smirked at my mother's face. Greg almost choked on his cereal from laughing and my sister, well she was currently glaring at me. "Come one mom, what's wrong with jeans? I don't always have to wear skirts do I?" _

"_Oh no, you'll have to wear dresses too." My mother and sister laughed at Veronica's little joke."Mother I have to agree with Casey on this one. Why are you trying so hard? If she was a few years older I would most definitely understand, but she's just an immature teenager who only thinks about herself." Great, the emotional abuse starts._

"_One, I'm nineteen, not a teenager. And two, I don't think about only myself, that's you two." I'm strong enough not to let them push and put me down, and they know this. I think that's why they try just a bit harder each day to break my spirit although it never works. And maybe that's why they don't like me or aren't proud of me._

"_How could you say that Casey, do you know how much time I put into your education? Just so you can become a lawyer like we've always wanted. I'm only doing what's best for you sweetie." My mother says as she smiles sweetly at me. This is where I'm starting to get pissed because of course, they never listen! I can see in the corner of my eye that Greg is glaring at the pair across the table. _

"_What's best for me? If you ever listened to a word I said instead of judging me you would know that I DON'T want to become a lawyer, I want to sing!" I shouted standing up, my mother- which I don't feel like I can even call her that anymore- and sister rolls their eyes and chuckle._

"_Singers, I've told you before, their nothing but Musical Hippies. It would be a waste of time and of your future if you became one of those." I roll my eyes for the, like, tenth time that morning and walk out of the kitchen. What they don't know is that I'm still there listening, behind the wall that leads into the living room. I really don't know why I'm doing this, it's just going to make me upset. But there's something inside me that know I need to hear this I guess._

"_What is wrong with that child? Really mother you're right, you put so much time and money into her future and she takes it for granted. I think you should send her off to college, the one that doesn't take any back talk and is very strict. That's just what she needs." I hear Veronica say. _

"_Shut up Veronica, you guys don't even care about what she wants. You just want to make another mind controlled daughter mom." He says as he stands up and walks out. It's a good thing he walked out of the other door in the dining room, or he would have caught me._

"_What Casey doesn't know is that I am sending her off to school. And I'm going to make sure that she doesn't bring any instrument or have connections with those bad influencing friends of hers. You know, I was even thinking of getting rid of the grand piano in the music room, that way she can slowly get rid of those stupid dreams." After that statement Annabelle, my mother, like I can even caller that, and Veronica laugh uncontrollably. _

_That's when I've heard enough, tears were blurring my eyes and I ran all the way up to my bedroom. When I got there I slammed the door as hard as I could and curled up on my bed. When I calmed down a bit I looked around my room. _

_It was huge, in one simple word. I had a queen size canopy bed that actually has two steps around it. My walls were a light magenta color; I had posters of my favorite bands all around the room. And a few posters of Big Time Rush, I had a poster of every band my uncle produced but when they weren't popular anymore and my uncle gave up hope I took them down. I had a desk at the corner of the room with my laptop on it. A dresser and wardrobe, where I kept all of the dresses and skirts my mom bought me in it, on the opposite side. And on the opposite wall a window seat looking out to gardens and a small section of the pool; it's a good thing my room wasn't at the front of the house or else it would be harder to sneak out._

_In the closet when you first walked in is where I have all of my regular clothes, it was also a walk in. There was a bathroom on the same wall as my bed and in there was a hot tub, shower, and a vanity sink. On the sink I have all my make-up, irons and hair accessories and I have a rack for all of my bath essentials. It was pretty big too, a master bathroom to match a master bedroom. Walking into this room you think I would feel like a princess, but honestly, I felt more like Cinderella. With that sad thought I jumped up from my bed went into my closet and pulled out my suitcases, packing everything I had. I called a moving van and waited, when I saw it I would figure I should explain to my mom. _

_I walked down the stairs with my suitcase and went to explain. While waiting for the moving van I figured I would tell her this story about how I enrolled in a law school in California. Knowing how that was her dream for me, she would believe me, and she did. Even my sister congratulated me, and my brother walked me out. When we were outside away from the other two I told him the truth and he laughed saying he was proud of me. I gave him a hug goodbye and got in the van, knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with my mother for a while and could achieve my dreams._

_*End Flashback*__**(No Longer Casey's POV)**_

"Wow…"Kendall said staring at the sand. Casey laughed as she wiped the small tears from her eyes and looked toward the ocean.

"Yea, you know she called me again yesterday. Asking how I was doing and if she could come and see me. Obviously I told her no. But I really don't get it, she's been a bitch to me ever since I told her I wasn't becoming a lawyer and I still feel bad for lying to her."

"Because she's your mom, just because she's a bitch doesn't change anything. But you want to know what will cheer you up?" Kendall asked turning to her and smiling. Casey gave him a confused look and asked. Suddenly Kendall picked her up and ran into the ocean, when the water was up to mid-thigh; he quickly dropped her and dove in too.

Casey quickly came up for air, not expecting to be tossed in, drenched from head to toe. A few seconds later he came up, laughing his butt off from her shocked face. "I can't believe you just did that!" Casey shrieked, but couldn't contain the laughs that were coming out of her.

"What? I told you I would cheer you up and look, you're laughing, so problem solved." Kendall said swimming up to her.

"No, problem not solved. Problem now turned into a war." Casey giggled at Kendall's confused face. Before he could react she jumped on to make him go under water, which she did. When Kendall pulled up for air again, Casey was practically out of the water. Kendall smirked and ran, as quick as you can in water, and wrapped his arm around her waist, plopping backwards into the water to sit.

The water came up in a big wave and came over their heads, soaking them all over again. "Alright, I'm done playing in the water, how 'bout you?" Casey asked standing and offering her hand to Kendall, who took it and stood up. He nodded and they walked up to the front of the beach where they waited for the bus to drop them off at the Palm Woods. "So, are you cheered up?" Casey asked smiling up at him.

"Yea, I am, thanks for the day. It was fun." Kendall said as they boarded the bus. When they got to the Palm Woods, Kendall walked Casey to her apartment and smiled at her.

"I had fun too; maybe we could do it again." She said as she smiled, and slowly but awkwardly pecked him on the lips. Kendall was too shocked to respond or even comprehend that as soon as she kissed him she was in her apartment, with the door locked.

He dazedly walked to his apartment and when his head was down from the clouds he saw his mom and sister on the couch, Katie sleeping with her head resting on their mom's lap. Ms. Knight smiled up at him when she saw him. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?"

"Good, not exactly how I thought it was going to go but very good." He said as smiled, his head slowly floating back to the clouds thinking of the small kiss. Ms. Knight looked at her son knowingly and her smile widened.

"I know that look; it's your goofy 'I have a new crush' look. Who's the girl?" Ms. Knight asked, officially suspicious as she put Katie's head on a pillow and walked over to the island counters in their kitchen to sit with Kendall.

"Casey, she just kissed me. Well it was very short, more of a peck than a kiss but it still happened and it was after an amazing day we spent together. You know at first I thought I wasn't going to date after Jo left. I mean I had crushes and a few first dates, but no one ever really clicked with me until I met Casey." Kendall said dreamily. Ms. Knight had a shocked expression but still held her knowing yet loving smile when she knew what was going on.

"Do you love her?" Ms. Knight asked after a few moments of silence. Kendall slowly nodded and his smile, if possible, got a bit wider.

"Yea mom, I think I do. And I'm going to tell her tomorrow." Kendall said as he looked over to his mom. They both shared the same look and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie. Now you should get some sleep." She said as she patted his back and picked Katie up to bring her into her room. Kendall smiled one last time before he stood up and turned off the lights of the apartment and going to sleep, dreaming of him and Casey and their day at the beach together.

**So, long time no see everyone. How have you all been? *Nervously Laughs* Yes I am extremely sorry about not updating! But everything has been happening lately. We just had to put my dog down, the dog that I've had since I was a baby, and my mom isn't taking it well. So it might be a while until I update again. But on a brighter note, I am thinking of a sequel to this story! At first I was going to just do this story and be done with it but then an idea popped into my head and if I put it in here, I feel like I would just be dragging the story on and on, and I don't like when people do that. So look forward t that, although I would have to finish this story first. But if I'm thinking of a sequel than this story is almost over… you all will just have to see. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kendall and Casey want you to read the A/N or else they won't get together: Not too long of a wait, I want to finish up this story so I can work on my others and work on the sequel for this. Another thing, I've been looking over the previous chapters and have noticed a lot of grammar mistakes, which is one of my pet peeves. I know you guys never complain about that but I'm still sorry, sometimes Microsoft Word doesn't pick up **_**everything**_** and sometimes I don't notice them while I read over the chapters, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading, if anyone did, and please, enjoy.**

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Kendall woke up early to go to Casey's apartment. He was dressed, ate a small breakfast and was just about to go when James and Carlos blocked the door.

"And just where are you going so early?" James asked crossing his arms.

"Uh, nowhere, just out." Kendall said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Logan came up yawning and looking around curiously.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as he yawned again.

"Oh nothing much, just that Kendall's going to steal Casey away from us!" James shouted.

"Would you keep your voice down? You'll wake my mom and Katie! Ok, truth is, I really like Casey and I think- I hope -she likes me too." Kendall said as he started to smile.

"What makes you so special? Don't you think we have a chance with her?" James said as he turned to Logan and Carlos. "Right guys, don't you agree?"

"Uh, um, I don't really mind if one of you goes out with Casey anymore, plus she's more like a sister to me now. Besides, I want to ask Camille out again. Who knows maybe we can have a serious relationship this time?" Logan said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. The guys stared at him surprised for a few seconds put then smiled slightly.

"Ok well, what about you Carlos?" James asked

"You know I sort of agree with her when she said we don't have that much in common. I'd really just want to be a best friend to her not a boyfriend. And now I can try to get with the Jennifer's again or someone else I like." Carlos said as he shrugged.

"Fine, but Kendall, tell me one reason why you like her so much. And if it's an actual reasons and not just random crap, then I'll back off." James said as he crossed his arms. Logan and Carlos were now sitting on the couch watching for Kendall's reaction and waiting for his answer. Kendall thought about this for a second and smiled. He thought back to yesterday with Casey at the beach and on the boardwalk, how she told him so much of her life before she came and what he told his mom last night.

"Because she gets me, and I get her. She trusts me enough to tell me something so serious and tries her hardest to make me smile when I'm down, and at the end I can't even remember why I was upset. She's beautiful, smart, and talented. You guys know how much I liked Jo but I think I love Casey. Before she came I thought I would never move on from Jo, no matter how lame it was, but now I can't imagine my life without Casey. And I really hope she returns my feelings." Kendall said as he smiled brightly.

Logan and Carlos were watching their friend and smiled at his face, knowing that he really did like the new girl, more than they ever did. James was looking all around Kendall's face to see if her was lying at all but could not find a hint of anything but the truth. He also knew that Kendall liked Casey for real reasons who unlike him and the others, probably just liked her for her looks, or at least at first. James smiled at his friend and walked up to him.

"I only asked for one reason. "James joked and the four instantly laughed. James and Kendall hugged each other and pulled away. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday about you lying to us and all that stuff. I was just angry, but you really like her and I'm pretty sure she likes you too. So go tell her." James said as he pointed to the door. Kendall smiled and walked out the door to the elevator.

When he reached her door, he got a little nervous. He looked at himself and straightened out his clothes, combed his hair a little but then shook so it looked natural and breathed in and out. He knocked and heard a pair of, what sounded like, heels clack towards the door.

When she opened, more like ripped, the door open, he looked her up and down. It was only about **7:30 **in the morning and she was already dressed like she was ready to go to work. She wore a black blouse that was ruffled at the top and had a belt at the waist, dark denim skinny jeans and black pump heels**. **Her hair was down and in waves; she had a necklace with a silver chain and a diamond, heart-shaped pendant in the middle, with black bracelets and was just putting in earrings. She looked amazing.

She looked a little shocked to see him, but then quickly shook her head and smiled. "Hi, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you. Come in, do you want me to get you anything?" She asked opening the door wider.

"No, no, I'm fine. But I do have to ask you a question, two actually. First why are you dressed like that so early?" He asked biting his lip.

She looked up at him and looked guilty. "See I was just going to call you and ask you something. Please tell me I'm not crazy, well obviously I'm crazy but for the right reasons." At his confused look she sighed and continued. "My… mother and sister are flying in today, later around lunch and I still haven't told them that I am not here to become a lawyer! Oh my god this was a mistake I knew it, but what could I do, I mean they were getting suspicious and I couldn't have them figure out about all of this. Kendall please say you can help me; just you and the guys keep me sane while they're here and, I know this is wrong, but keep the lie up?" Casey asked with pleading eyes and looked like she was about to cry.

"Uh, Case, why didn't you tell them before? I mean yes of course I will help you but really they're going to find out the truth and it won't be good when they do." Kendall said.

"I know, I know! But I couldn't tell them _before_ they were coming! I mean they come here just to tell me to pack up my stuff. And I can't have that. Oh this is so bad; I knew I shouldn't have done it this way. I'm so stupid!" She shouted as she plopped down on the couch and held her head in her hands. Kendall sighed and sat next to her; he took both of her hands and made her look at him.

"Casey, listen to me. I never want to hear you say you're stupid again, because you're not and don't let your mom and sister's words get to you. You did _whatever _you could to get where you are now and you did that in a month, _one month_. Do you know how talented you have to be to do that, it didn't take that quick for Big Time Rush to get an album done. And you know what, you're nineteen, you don't need your mom to tell you what to do because you're an adult and can make your own decisions ok?" Casey nodded as he wiped away a stray tear. "Now come on, we have to go tell the guys what's going on so they don't accidently screw it up." They both laughed at the small joke and went upstairs to the boy's apartment.

* * *

><p>Casey and Kendall walked into the boy's apartment a few minutes later, immediately when Kendall walked in he went to the TV and unplugged the game station. The three boys started yelling at Kendall, or they were until he quickly shut them up with one shout.<p>

"Casey's mom and sister are coming to visit!" After that everyone stared wide eyed and mouths hanging open. Katie, who was in the kitchen, started choking on the cookie she was eating and looked at Casey with a worried expression.

"Case, is it really true?" Katie asked after her choking fit.

"Yea, she called yesterday asking how I was doing again and that she wanted to see me. I tried to tell her it wasn't necessary but she wouldn't hear it, and now they're coming in between twelve and one. So I need all of your help. I haven't exactly told my mom that I'm not in law school so I need you guys to help me well, lie to her." Casey said, feeling tears coming on.

"You haven't told her yet? Why, don't you know it will only get worse hiding the truth from her further?" Logan asked as the three boys stared wide eyed at her.

"No, I mean I've tried but I'm just afraid that she'll tell me to come home or come and get me herself." Casey said choking up with sobs. Kendall went behind Logan and smacked him on the head, earning a silent sorry, while Katie went up to her older friend and gave her a hug.

"Of course we'll help you Casey you don't have to worry or cry. And even if your mom does find out we won't let her take you away."James said getting up and giving her a hug too, followed by Logan and Carlos.

"I just have one question. Why are you so afraid of your mom finding out? I mean other than the possibility of her taking you back home. But when you really think about it, you're nineteen; she has no parental authority over you anymore." Carlos said

"You know how when little kids do good things and their parents praise and are proud of them, I never got that. So maybe me trying to prove to her that I can do things is why I'm afraid, because if I can't do this then she won't be proud of me. But I highly doubt she'll be proud of me either way." Casey answered honestly and sadly.

Kendal walked up to her to give her his hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm proud of you."

* * *

><p>Noon came around quickly, now everyone was in the lobby waiting for the arrival of Casey's mother and sister. The boys and Katie slightly dressed up even the though Casey didn't ask them to. The boys were dressed up in jeans and a dress shirt. Kendall had black jeans and a royal blue dress shirt with white strips. James had a dark purple dress shirt with a black tie and dark blue jeans. While Carlos just had a tan colored dress shirt on with regular jeans. Logan had a silver dress shirt and even had a black vest over it and dark blue jeans. Katie put on a pink blouse with a black skirt going to mid-thigh and black flats.<p>

Casey was pacing back and forth waiting anxiously for her mother. She stopped pacing every now and then to look up at the door and see if she spot them coming but no such luck. The boys and Katie watched her with interest when ever Casey gave them a new reaction, chuckling every now and then. Casey stopped pacing to look up and this time actually did see her mom and sister coming. She shrieked and then composed herself as her mom walked up to her.

"Hello Casey, how have you been doing?" A woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties walked up to them, said. Said woman had long blonde hair with gray streaks, showing how old she was getting, in a formal bun. Her face had wrinkles around her eyes, mouth, and cheeks. Her eyes were a dark brown and very cold when you looked into them. She wore a beige suit, jacket and skirt that went to her knees, and black heels.

"Hello mother, I'm fine, thank you." Casey turned to the girl next to her mother and said, what looked like though gritted teeth, "Hello Veronica, how are you?" The other girl, Veronica, looked to be about in between her late twenties or early thirties. She had brown hair that went to her mid-back, and was held up in a clip. She wore very light make-up, had light blue eyes that were becoming cold like her mother's and no smile. She wore a sky-blue shirt and jacket with a black skirt that went to her knees and black heels.

"I am fine Casey. This looks like a decent place to live, are you enjoying it?" Veronica asked stiffly.

"Yes, I am." The two sisters kept it short and simple. You could obviously see they don't like each other very much. Casey's mother cleared her throat, getting her youngest daughters attention, and pointed to everyone behind her. "Oh, mom and veronica, these are my friends who have helped me settle in. That's Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. And this is Kendall's little sister Katie." Casey said as she pointed to each one and hugged Katie.

"Oh lovely, are these business associates?" Her mom asked and smiled; something that looked like she hasn't done in a long time.

"Oh no, mom have you heard of the band Big Time Rush?" At the word 'band' her mother's smile quickly turned into a frown and she looked over to Veronica, who rolled her eyes. She quickly put on a fake smile and looked over to the band.

"Hello, it's… nice to meet you, I am Annalisa." Casey's mother, Annalisa said. She then bent down to Katie's eye level and smiled. "Hello Katie, what do you want to be when you grow up?" When she asked Katie this, Katie looked at her weirdly then looked to Casey, who nodded and smiled.

"A manager of either my brother's band or someone else's, but I am already signed off to be Russell Brand's manager. But if that backfires then I'll go into running a producing company like Kendall's band producer, Griffin." Katie smiled up at the older woman innocently.

Annalisa looked at Katie strangely and then turned to her daughters. "Does everyone here want to get into the music business? What's going on here?" After that, Casey started to nervously laugh and walked up to her mom.

"Hey, mom why don't you go check in, ask for the most expensive room and settle in? We'll all meet up again later for dinner and go to a fancy restaurant." Casey said as she pushed her mom and sister towards the front desk. But too bad that Casey or anyone else didn't see the odd look Veronica gave her.

"Well… she seems… nice?" Logan suggested, while the other four slightly nodded.

"I know, I know, she's horrible. But I do have another favor." Casey said. When she got a nod in response she continued. "Please come to dinner with my mom and sister, I really don't think I could go through their questions and abuse alone. It doesn't even have to be all of you, just one!" Casey begged. The boys looked to each other and smiled, turned back to her and nodded.

"Hey, we have no problem with going. Besides we all promised we'd help you through their visit and Big Time Rush never goes back on their promises. You can even ask Carlos." Kendall said as he came up to Casey and put his arm around her shoulder, while James and Logan gave Carlos a pointed look.

"Aw, thanks guys, you're the best. And Katie I could tell by the look you gave me that you're uncomfortable so you don't have to come." Casey said after her and Kendall stopped smiling at each other.

"Thanks Casey, maybe we can hang out tomorrow or I could try to keep you sane." Katie said as she winked at Casey and left.

"So, Veronica and I just checked in, and have made reservations for a five-star restaurant for all of us. Casey maybe you could bring another friend, possibly a girl?" Annalisa said as she came back over to everyone. Casey looked over to Logan, already knowing he wanted to be with Camille and nodded.

"Actually our friend Camille and I are dating, so I could ask her." Logan said and Annalisa nodded.

"Perfect, well since it's a five-star restaurant we all have to dress our best, as in black tie formal. Not casual attire." Annalisa said disgustedly as she used Casey as an example. After her mother and sister were on the elevator, Casey rolled her head back and let out a groan as the boys stared at Annalisa in shock of what she just said about her daughter.

"So, I'm going to head up to my apartment and get ready for tonight, see you guys later." Casey said and walked off. James and Carlos waited until they couldn't see Casey anymore and quickly bombarded Kendall with questions.

"So did you tell? How did she respond, good or bad?" James and Carlos asked, as Logan went to go find Camille.

"Uh, well, I didn't get to tell her. She was too upset about her mom and sister coming to visit her so I thought it was the wrong time." Kendall shrugged, but then added. "But I will most definitely tell once her mom leaves."

"You better, come on let's go get ready for dinner tonight." James said semi-enthusiastically.

**With Logan and Camille**

Logan looked around the pool area, knowing Camille likes to rehearse her lines here. He finally found her in one of the tents set up next to the shade, looking over some of her lines. He took a few breaths and walked up to her. "Hey, Camille, how's it going?"

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Logan, I'm good. I'm actually rehearsing over my lines for a show I'm guess-starring on, NCIS. Have you heard of it?"

"Ah, I think so. Doesn't it star Mark Harmon?" She nodded. "Cool, I'll be sure to watch it, but that's not actually what I came to ask you. Can-that is, would you like to go out with me tonight? Casey's mom and sister are here visiting and they're taking us to dinner and I want you to be my date." He asked and both of them blushed.

"Really, wow Logan this is so unexpected." She said trying to hide her smile. "Of course, I'd love to go out with you tonight." Logan smiled and kissed her cheek, saying thanks and goodbye. After he walked through the doors to the lobby, Camille took out her phone and texted someone who told her this would all happen.

**Camille: U were right! He asked me out! I'll be up in a few minutes to get ready with you **

**Casey: Great, I'm so happy 4 u! C u soon**

Camille read the text, and smiled, all the while grabbing her stuff and running to the elevator to get ready in her friend's apartment.

**With Annalisa and Veronica**

"Mother, you know Casey's hiding something right?" Veronica asked as she and her mother unpacked.

"Oh darling of course I do. Your brother really should learn to speak quieter when he's on the phone." Annalisa said and sent her daughter an evil smile, and Veronica sent the same smile back to her. "Do not worry Veronica, I always get what I want. Your sister will go to law school whether she likes it or not."

"Her friends might be a problem though. They seemed to have really bonded over this one month, and that Kendall boy seems to care for her. Maybe she really is good mother; I mean she has gotten here so far. And I heard from Gregory when he was on the phone, she's already getting her album put together and it's almost ready to go on the shelves. Perhaps we could just let her run her own future?" Veronica said. Annalisa's head snapped towards her daughter and glared at her.

"That's just insane Veronica! You and I both know that most- nearly all bands and singers are just phases, popular one day gone the next. Do you want that to happen to your sister? If she was a lawyer she would be helping people every day."

"Maybe… you're right." Veronica said hesitantly, unsure if her mother really was right about her sister.

"Of course I am, haven't you learned already? Mother is always right." Annalisa said as she went into her temporary room.

**With the Guys**

"Where do you think we're going?" James asked as they waited for the girls. The guys were wearing pretty much the same thing as they were that afternoon only a little more formal. Instead of just the dress shirt and jeans, it was now a dress shirt with a jacket over it and formal pants.

"I don't know but I hope it has corndogs." Carlos said as he took a bite of the corndog he had now. The guys laughed but stopped when they saw Casey and Camille walk in.

Casey was wearing a simple, but formal, strapless maroon dress that went to mid-thigh with a black ribbon a bit below her chest, carrying a small, black shoulder bag. She had straightened her hair and put it in a side pony-tail with a black clip and had her bangs faintly covering her eyes. She wore black pumps, closely resembling the ones she was wearing earlier, had diamond earrings and bracelets as accessories. She also had a on a light maroon eye-shadow, that was blended in, and black mascara and pink lipstick. **(I have the links of the girl's dresses except Casey's… Being the stupid person I am forgot to download the link to post it and now cannot find the same picture. But I did save it to one of my pictures and I have to say I did a pretty good job explaining it. Hope you can picture it and sorry, I'm really upset, I liked Casey's outfit the best.)**

Camille was wearing a purple dress with spaghetti straps and also went to mid-thigh; it had darker purple lace designs in some areas, and wore black heels with it. She wore black hoop earrings and a black bracelet and had her hair in a messy bun. She wore a dark purple eye-shadow that went well with her complexion and light pink lip-gloss. She was carrying a small purple clutch bag with also.

The guy's mouths were wide open starring at the two girls. Logan and Kendall walked up to Camille and Casey each giving them a gift. Logan handed Camille her favorite flower, purple irises, and kissed her cheek. "Wow Camille, you look great, amazing."

"Aw, thanks Logan." She said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Kendall walked up to Casey and they both smiled. "You look absolutely amazing." He said as he handed her a single white rose. She smiled and slightly blushed as she took the rose and smelled it.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad either." She said as they grinned at each other.

"Just ask her out already!" Logan, James, and Carlos yelled at Kendall. Casey blushed even harder and laughed a little while Kendall glared at them.

"Casey, I'd be honored if I could escort you to dinner tonight." Kendall said giving her a cheesy grin and bowing. Casey laughed even harder and nodded.

When she composed herself, she smiled. "I would like that very much, thank you Mr. Knight." Before anyone could get away from the awkward moment and start talking, there was someone at the door who cleared her throat.

"Well, Kendall, aren't you just a gentleman." Annalisa said as she walked in. She wore a blue, one-shouldered dress. She paired it with white heeled shoes and a diamond necklace and had skin-toned make-up on. Again she had her hair in a very neat bun.

Veronica on the other hand wore a black dress that ruffled at the very end and had a red ribbon tied around it, with black open toe pumps. She, like her mother, had light make-up on but hers was bit more noticeable, and had a black ruby necklace with black stud earrings. Instead of her clip from this afternoon, she wore her hair down with a red headband.

"Mom, Veronica, you look great. I just have one question, where are we going for dinner?" Casey asked as she turned around.

"Ah yes I forgot to tell you. Is everyone fine with Italian?" Annalisa said as she and Veronica started walking toward the doors. Everyone said they were fine and started to leave when Carlos frowned and asked.

"So there won't be corndogs?" Everyone turned to him and laughed while James pulled him out of the door, as Annalisa and Veronica gave him a weird look and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

><p>They got to the restaurant pretty quickly and had a waiter walk them to a private room where a long table was set up. They all took their seats and ordered their drinks and food easily. "So Casey, how is school going?" Veronica asked as she took a sip of her water.<p>

"Oh well its going great, I really like it there." Casey said nervously. Under the table Kendall reached over and held Casey's hand to give her some sort of comfort. Grateful, Casey looked over at him and smiled.

"That's very good. What are you learning?" Annalisa asked as the food came. Everyone tensed as Annalisa asked, knowing that Logan can't help with her mom right in front of her.

"Mom, were at dinner, let's not talk about school or work right now. How are you doing?" Casey stuttered out.

"I am doing fine. Your father just came back from his business in China and brought all of us back wonderful presents. But he was very surprised that you weren't home and away at _law_ school. But really Casey I am very curious as how you're doing in school. You didn't get kicked out or something, but it wouldn't be surprising with your behavior." Annalisa laughed a bit, while Veronica started to look nervous and everyone else looked between Casey and Annalisa.

"_What _is that supposed to mean?" Casey ground out. Kendall gave her hand a gentle squeeze but she either didn't feel it or ignored because it didn't faze her.

"Just that you aren't that well mannered, or smart in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you got kicked out in the first week. Whether because of your behavior or that you probably failed every class." Everyone, even Veronica looked shock at what her mother was saying about her daughter, except Casey who looked like she was about to cry through her glare. "So which one is it?"

"Neither." Casey said as she looked down, not wanting her mother to win by seeing her tears.

"Oh then you wouldn't mind if you told me how school was going." Annalisa said strictly. Casey stood up and threw her napkin on the table, all the while glaring at her mother.

"If you would please excuse me, I need some air." Casey said and then quickly left the room, Kendall swiftly following after her.

Casey walked out of the restaurant and finally let the tears fall. She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and cried harder. "She's such a bitch. Why does she have to put me through this?" Casey sobbed.

"I don't know, but you don't deserve any of it." Kendall said as he turned her around and gave her a proper hug.

"Yes I do, this is what I get for lying to her." Kendall shook his head and made her look up at him. He wiped her tears away and leaned in to capture her lips. At first Casey didn't respond and was frozen with shock but smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**Phew, that was a lot of typing. I wanted to make it longer than I normally did and I hope you all liked that I did that. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but I can't promise. By the way, I **_**intentionally **_**made Annalisa a bitch, she's doing this on purpose, and that is emotionally abusing her daughter. And like I said, I don't have the link for Casey's dress but I do for everyone else's, including their outfits for the day. Except for the guys, yea, I got too lazy to go and look for specific outfits and post things, so I just described and hopefully you got the jest. Well I hoped you like this chapter, and I will see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I think this story is just about to wrap up, maybe one or two more chapters? Who knows but I'm very glad how this all came out and for all the reviews, favorites, and followers. This might sound really cheesy and everyone says it but it's true, you guys inspire me with your reviews and I'm very thankful. And thanks to everyone's encouragement, I decided I will definitely write a sequel. So when I'm finished with this story, I'll start that immediately and you can all look forward to that. But enough with my blabbering, on with the story!**

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 9**

Casey and Kendall were kissing outside, her hands were wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist hugging her close, until they ran out of breath. They both separated and smiled at each other.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way." Casey laughed as she put her head up against Kendall's forehead; he pulled her body even closer to his. He laughed and nodded.

"Yea, I realized it after our day at the beach." Kendall sighed. Casey smiled, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Well that's good, because I feel the same way for you." Kendall looked at her shocked while she kissed him one more time and dragged him back into the restaurant, with a smile now on both of their faces.

When Casey and Kendall walked back into the private dining room in the restaurant, still smiling, everyone gave them confused looks, especially Annalisa, but ignored it. James silently asked from across the table what happened and Kendall smiled at Casey and nodded.

"So, is anyone up for dessert?" Casey asked as she flashed a smile. Everyone except Annalisa nodded smiling at the menu.

"Casey, forgive me, you were right. You shouldn't have to tell me how school is going just yet, but I do want to know exactly what's going on." Annalisa smirked at her daughter when Casey lost her smile. Casey simply nodded and then smiled.

"Of course mother, you will hear all about it." Casey said as she smiled at Kendall one more time then turned her attention back to her conversation with Camille.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours after dinner and Casey was in her apartment, watching TV in her peach colored tank-top and pink, green, and white striped pajama pants. She was about to turn the TV off and go to bed when there was a loud banging on her door. She got up to answer and as soon as she did, Camille came straight in and started her interrogation.<p>

"Ok, I want you to tell me right now what happened between you and Kendall. And I will not leave until you do!" She added after a couple seconds.

"Alright Camille, calm down, were not keeping it a secret." Casey said as she pointed towards the couch for them to both sit down. "Well after I left the room Kendall followed me, then he started comforting me and told me that I didn't deserve my mom's criticism… and then he kissed me!" Casey said as Camille squealed.

"Really, so are you two like together now?" Camille asked happy for her two friends.

"I don't know, I mean, we didn't really talk about _that_, we just said we both liked each other and went back inside. So, I don't know." Casey said shrugging.

"Well you have to ask him! Don't let him play with your emotions!" Camille shrieked as she stood.

"Technically, he's not playing with my emotions since we both feel the same way. And I will ask him just not tonight, I don't know if they went to bed and I don't want to wake up his mom and Katie." Casey said as she stood up to walk Camille to the door.

"Alright, I guess you're right, but you better ask him the next time you see him." Camille said as pointed a finger at Casey, pretending to be threatening.

"I will, I'm teaching the guys a new dance tomorrow so I'll do it then." Casey said as she laughed.

"Good, just think about it, if you two go out, we can go on double dates! Well, like I said, think about it and I wish you two the best of luck." Camille said as the two girls hugged. Casey thanked Camille and closed the door. She leaned against it, thinking of tomorrow, hoping he would say yes. She smiled and walked to her room to go to sleep.

**With the Guys**

Kendall walked out of his room after he showered and changed, going to get a midnight snack. Instead he got his three friends sitting in the living room, all eyeing him when he walked in. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? Dude, you left the restaurant and practically ran to your room without telling us anything! And we all know something happened between you and Casey, so what was it?" Logan asked, as he, James, and Carlos were sitting in the living room.

"Ok, I'll tell you" Kendall said as he sat down with his friends. "After I went after Casey, I just wanted to comfort her and tell her she didn't deserve her mom's treatment but we ended up… I kissed her." Kendall said the last part with a slight blush.

"Wow, that's great, so are you two dating now?" Carlos asked as they patted Kendall on the back.

"Yea, you see we didn't talk about that. But I really want to and I'm going to ask her tomorrow morning when we go to rehearsal." Kendall said.

"Good, because if you don't I'll hurt you." James said as he walked off to his room to go to sleep, the rest following.

**The Next Day**

The BTR boys were walking into the studio only to find it empty. Taking a look into the other room they didn't see Casey or Gustavo and Kellie. They were now really confused.

"Maybe she's running late? It could happen with her mom on her case a lot." Logan said as he shrugged. Suddenly a girl was running up to the studio in a tan pencil skirt with a white, long sleeved blouse and cream colored heels. Looking at the girl they were even more confused because Kellie didn't like that style and when they looked up they saw the girl had light brown hair that cascaded down- it was Casey!

"Hi, I know I'm running late and I'll be right there, just let me go change!" She panted as she took off the heels, and also took a second to look at Kendall and give him a small smile and blush, then started running down the hall again.

"Ok, I'll ask, what the hell was she wearing?" James asked shocked still looking at the door.

"I have a big feeling her mom has something to do with this." Kendall said as he put his hands in his pockets.

Casey reappeared wearing a tank-top and yoga pants, still panting a little. The boys looked at her for a few seconds waiting for her to catch her breath and giving a look for her to explain. "I guess you want me to tell you what just happened?" They nodded. "Well, thinking that I was going to school, my mom bought me a whole new outfit and begged me to wear it. So not wanting her to get upset and make a big deal, I did and practically ran all the way here because the car never showed up."

"Now that makes more sense." James said as he smiled.

"Ok, so ready to get started?" She asked and turned on the stereo to their new song Love Me.

About two hours later they were done for the day and half way done with the whole dance. It had a faster pace than most of their dances so the boys weren't used to that and had to take a break every now and then. By the last forty five minutes Carlos was getting a cramp so she switched the song to Elevate, which was a normal pace.

Now they were done with rehearsals and James, Logan, and Carlos were given Kendall silent looks and pointing towards Casey. Knowing he had to talk with her since he woke up, he had been preparing himself by what he was going to say but the other three were making it very hard. So in the end he got mad at them and pointed towards the door swiftly, silently ordering them to leave. When they were out of his sight he looked toward the girl who was currently packing up her bag and walked up to her.

"Hey Casey, I need to talk to you." He said awkwardly. She looked up at the voice and blushed when she saw it was the boy she kissed last night.

"Yea, we do." She said and stood up. "Look Kendall, I really like you and I don't if that kiss was like in the heat of the moment kind of thing or if you like me too. But we didn't talk about going out last night and I want to know if you do want us to date or to just forget about the whole thing?"

"Wait, you like me too? That's awesome because that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want to forget the kiss, never; I was actually wondering… do you want to go get lunch together, like a date?" Kendall asked as he blushed, which was very confusing for him because he never had a problem when it came to girls.

"Uh yea, sure, let me go get changed, and I'll meet you out front in five minutes?" She asked as she started walking out of the studio. But before she left, he pulled her back and gave her a quick peck on the lips, making her blush like crazy and run off. Then he smiled and walked out of the studio. Kendall walked outside and stood by the door, watching the people walk by, and was shortly joined by Casey. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with an Indian princess on it, dark blue skinny jeans, gray combat boots and beaded bracelets, topping her outfit off with a braid over her shoulder. And he wore one of his normal outfits, button up shirt with jeans, converse, and a hat.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as he took her hand and they walked down the street.

"That is a surprise." He said and smiled at her small pout.

* * *

><p>Casey was surprised when Kendall took her out to Olive Garden, when she thought they were just going to get pizza. They were brought to a table and had already ordered their food when they started talking.<p>

"So tell me more about yourself." Kendall said, which surprised her.

"But you already know pretty much everything. What do you want me to tell you?" She asked as she giggled.

"No, that's not true; I don't know your… favorite color, or favorite movie. I don't know the basic stuff about you, your likes and dislikes. Tell me." Kendall said as he smiled watching her think.

"Likes and dislikes, huh? Well my favorite color is either lilac or sky blue. Favorite movie… It might sound weird but I like a lot of fantasy movies so I'm going to say Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. I like any kind of music ranging from country to rock, but I'm going to say I don't like classical or rap. Dislikes, well I hate when someone chews or pops their gum obnoxiously loud, and when kids or teenagers disrespect adults or just have no manners. Ok, I told you about me, what about you? I don't know any of your likes or dislikes either." She explained for a while as the food came.

"Favorite color, first is green second is silver. Favorite movie, that's easy, Anchorman or There Will Be Blood. I like all different kinds of music but it more over depends on my mood… and I hate fake people, you know who pretend to be someone their not." Kendall explained.

"Of course I know what you mean, back home I could never tell if people were my friends because they wanted to or just because I have money." Casey said as she sighed.

"Really, I thought rich people go to private school or are home schooled."

"No, not all of them, I actually went to public school. Now I have questions for you, what's your favorite food, favorite sport, and did you ever play any instruments?" Casey asked as they were finishing up dinner and about to order desert.** (I'm making lunch go by fast because their explaining all of this to each other which is taking a while, so deal with it.)**

"Favorite food is pizza or bacon; I like to play football, soccer, and swim. And yes I played the guitar, piano, and drums. What about you?"

"I was never any good at sports but I loved to go swimming, favorite food, is hard to choose because I like Italian and Chinese food. And I played the guitar and piano since I was a little girl, which my mother hated by the way." They had a small laugh at this.

"Ok, two more questions before we leave." Kendall said as they got the bill and got ready to pay. "What do you like to do on the weekends and when you think about your future, what do you see?"

"Wow, pretty deep questions. Sometimes on the weekends I like to just stay at home, especially on rainy days, and maybe watch an old Disney movie, occasionally I'll stay in my PJ's. And when I think about my future… I would hope to see me as a singer, possibly touring, and if not maybe having a family. Ok and you?" She asked as they stood up and started to leave.

"Well on the weekends I like to hang out with the guys, you know play video games, watch a movie or go out. And then other times I might want to be recording new songs for the album, it all really depends on how I feel when I wake up. And I would like to see Big Time Rush still famous and pleasing our fans, but I agree with you on having a family, it sounds nice." He said and they looked at each other and smiled. By now they were walking to Kendall's apartment to hang out with the guys and Katie because they'll want to know what happened.

"I had a lot of fun Kendall, are we going to do this again?" Casey asked and they stopped at his apartment door to talk for a few more minutes, before heading in.

"I had fun too, and I don't know, would you like to do this again?" Kendall said as he leaned towards her.

"If I get to learn more about and have fun with you like I did today, then most definitely." She said as he closed the gap between them with a kiss. Just as they were going to deepen the kiss, the door was ripped open leaving them flushed, shocked, and a little aggravated.

"Katie, go back in-" Kendall said, but couldn't finish his sentence because it wasn't Katie who opened the door, it was Annalisa and she looked very angry.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Casey asked a little afraid. Her mother just sent her a glare and opened the door wider.

"Both of you get inside NOW." Annalisa said through gritted teeth and both of them practically ran in. They got inside and saw a scared Logan, James, and Carlos, an angry looking Katie, a confused Jennifer, and a guilty looking Veronica. "Veronica told me that you don't go to school here, she said she saw you going into your uncle's studio. Is this true?" Annalisa said as she closed the door, walked in with the rest and sent her youngest daughter another glare.

Casey looked at Veronica shocked and angry, but surprised when her sister looked down almost in shame. She then looked over to her new friends, Ms. Knight, and finally Kendall, who silently told her to tell the truth. "Yes, it's true. I came here to become a singer and only told you I would become a lawyer so you'd let me come."

"I see, well lets go." Annalisa said walking to the door.

"Go? Go where?" Kendall asked.

"Where do you think? I'm taking her home, maybe then she'll learn to stay out of trouble and that she will become a lawyer. Casey, you have today and tomorrow to pack and then we leave the next day. Come Veronica." Annalisa said and walked out. Veronica slowly stood up and walked to the door, but turned back to her sister and said, "I'm sorry Casey." Normally Casey would have been surprised that Veronica was being nice to her, but right now she was too upset to even care.

"Case, are you ok?" Logan asked they all watched in concern as to what the young girl would do.

"No, how could I be? Knowing that all I worked for was wasted because she's bringing me home." Casey said and sat down on the couch next to Katie who rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, you're nineteen, legally you're an adult. Your mom can't tell what to do or where to live. And you need to tell her that." Jennifer said and patted the girls back before leaving.

"She's right Casey, you should tell your mom and maybe she should come to the studio and hear you sing. Do you think that will change her mind?" Carlos asked hopefully. None of them wanted her to leave. In the short two months she came into their lives she became a part of the family. Logan, Carlos, and James thought of her as a sister and would do anything to protect or make her happy, Katie thought of her as a best friend or the sister she never had, and even Ms. Knight thought she was a second daughter. And it's obvious that Kendall has deep feeling for her, and she for him. They knew they would be heartbroken if she did leave, so she couldn't leave, and wouldn't.

"I don't think it will help… But it can't hurt to try" Casey said and wiped a few tears from her eyes before smiling up at all of them. "You're right, I'll write a new song and hopefully she'll see how good I am and have to let me stay!" Casey said and stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Kendall said and her and the BTR boys walked out and headed towards Gustavo studios.

**The End… for now anyway, anybody get scared? Ok so I'm not going to bore you with a long author's note but a few things. Recently, I have seen a BTR concert and it was amazing… I'm surprised I didn't lose my voice from screaming. And the next chapter, the last chapter, is already planned out in my head so it shouldn't be too long of wait but no promises! And that's pretty much it, just leave a review and thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, welcome and thanks for reading. Does anyone know what this is? That's right, it's the last chapter! But don't worry; the sequel won't be too far away, maybe I'll do a preview for it. Song used is Love Story by Taylor Swift. I don't own it, Taylor does, but I love it either way!**

* * *

><p><strong>The New Girl<strong>

**Chapter 10**

Everyone that was currently in Rocque Records was trying to come up with a song for Annalisa so Casey can stay. But so far… they have nothing. "Casey you know your mom the best, out of all of us that is. What does she like?" Logan asked as he scribbled notes out on a sheet before throwing it away, again. Casey looked at him like he grew a second head and laughed.

"No, it's a good idea. What if you write a song about something she likes so then she can see how talented you are?" Kendall said as he grabbed a pen and paper, prepared to write notes.

"What does she like… let's see. Well for one thing she thrives on grace and elegance. She likes telling people what to do but more over when people follow her orders. But she likes… classical music, poetry. Her favorite play is Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare." Casey said as she thought over her past and spending time with her mother.

"Can you write a song about Romeo and Juliet, a song that she would even like?" Logan asked. She thought for a minute, trying think of a good song for her mother.

"Can I see the pen and paper?" Casey asked as Kendall handed it to her. She started thinking for a few more minutes before she got a melody in her head and wrote a few things down.

"You have a song that quickly?" James said a little skeptical, but Casey only nodded completely in the zone for writing a new song.

"Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone…. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes." Casey sang to herself as she wrote down more lyrics.

"Good, you've got something; we'll leave you alone so you can concentrate. Just keep writing." Gustavo said as he walked in and ushered the boys out. "Ok, she's working hard and once she has a tune in her head you can't stop her, so we'll all come back in a little while but don't bother her right now or she'll lose the song. And I really want her to stay like you guys do." Gustavo said as he walked down the hall.

"Well, what should we do now?" Carlos asked as they walked out of the studio and down the street.

"Guys, did Casey even tell her mom to come down to the studio, at all?" Kendall said as he stopped walking.

"Uh… that is a very good question. Maybe we should go ask her mom for her? So she has one less thing to worry about." James said and the others nodded.

"But what if her mom says no? What do we do then? We can't really bring Casey to the Palm Woods for her to sing because then he mom will be super pissed." Logan said stopping all of them in their tracks.

"Well we do have the chance of her flat out rejecting us. We need a plan B." Carlos said.

"What if we go with Logan's plan?" Kendall said as the rest gave him odd looks. "About Casey performing at the Palm Woods, we'll catch her mom by surprise. That's our plan B."

"I don't think we have another choice." Logan shrugged while James and Carlos nodded as they now made their way back to the Palm Woods to talk to Annalisa.

* * *

><p>"Come in boys." Annalisa said as she opened her door for BTR and let them in. "If you came here to ask if Casey can stay then the answer is no." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

"No that's not why we're here," Kendall started but was interrupted by Logan.

"But it would be nice if you let her." Logan grumbled, but good thing Annalisa didn't hear him.

"We actually came here to ask you something." Kendall said, only for Annalisa to raise an eyebrow at him. By now Veronica walked in and was standing by her mother.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked very confused.

"Casey was wondering if you could stop by the studio later today, she wants to show you something." James said. This got Veronica's full attention, but Annalisa didn't notice this because she only scoffed.

"What is she planning? And shouldn't she be packing? We're leaving tomorrow afternoon!" Annalisa said as she sighed. Veronica saw how her mother was going to say no and was very disappointed, in truth she never heard an original song from Casey but has heard her sing and thought she was excellent. She was now upset she won't be getting the chance. "No, we can't. We have too much packing to do."

"Wait mother, maybe we should go. Who knows, she might give us a laugh or something before we leave." Veronica said giving her mother a reason to go.

"Possibly… But my answer is still no. We have too much to do before tomorrow and not enough time. Now if you boys would be so kind and tell Casey that she should start packing because nothing is going to change my mind." She said as she ushered them out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>The boys sighed as they entered the studio, after their talk with Annalisa, they didn't want to tell Casey anything. They knew she would be devastated and give up, which they didn't want at all but knew they couldn't hide from her. They walked in and saw Casey and Gustavo talking. "Casey please tell me you finished the song." Carlos said as she looked over and smiled to BTR coming in.<p>

"Yes I finished the song a few minutes ago. Where'd you guys go?" Casey asked all of them.

"You see that's the bad news. We went to talk to your mom about coming down tomorrow, but she said she wouldn't and can't come because she has too much to do before tomorrow. She also told us that nothing was going to change her mind and you should start packing." Logan said awkwardly. Casey's hope slowly deflated and she lost her smile.

"Oh well maybe I should because if she said that then there's no hope." Casey said as she handed Gustavo her lyrics and started to walk out of the studio. The boys stood there confused until Kendall chased after her.

"Wait, are you going to give up just like that?" Kendall asked once they were outside.

"Well, no I still think the song might work but my mother is very stubborn and won't give up that easy." Casey sighed. "So I'm going back to the Palm Woods and going to start packing."

"Then let me help you." Kendall said as he took her hand and smiled down at her as they walked back home. They went up to her apartment and Casey got her suitcases putting her clothes in and then packing small things in boxes. In the middle of packing Casey stopped and started crying, Kendall noticed this and brought her over to the couch, sitting down and started to comfort her by hugging her and slowly rocking her.

"I really don't want to go." She said as she sobbed. Kendall hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "Why does she have to tell me what to do, I'm nineteen!"

"I don't know, but I don't want you to go either. And you know what; you should tell her that." When he said this she gave him a questioning look. "I mean that you're not a child anymore and you shouldn't be bossed around by her." Casey smiled a little.

"I would but like she said, she won't come down to the studio and she also likes to guilt trip people, I could only imagine what she would say if I said that to her. But you're right, I want to stay here more than anything and she should be happy for me." Kendall smiled at her and kissed her.

"Don't worry; the guys and I have a plan on how you're going to show your mom the song." He said and smiled at her confused look. "But if you are going to stay, maybe we should stop and unpack everything." Kendall said standing up. Casey looked over her living room and grimaced then tugged on Kendall's hand to make him sit down.

"Do we have to? I'd rather sit and watch a movie with you." Casey smiled at him as she cuddled back up to him as he smiled widely and nodded...

It was about nine in the morning when Kendall woke up, only to be surprised that he fell asleep on his girlfriend's couch with her next to him. He looked down and saw that Casey was still sleeping, cuddled up next to him. He checked the time and knew that they should wake up, get ready for the day and that he should head to the studio. So against his will, he woke Casey up.

He shook her awake, slowly not to startle her but she just turned over in her sleep. He smiled at her child like ways and then shook her harder, which in turn she jumped and grumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked as leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I said why did you wake me up?" She said as she looked up at him.

"Because I have to go to the studio, and you have to wake up for later today." Kendall said.

"Why, so I can just get on a plane and leave you and everyone else? No thank you, I'd much rather sleep." She said and rolled over again.

"I told you, the guys and I have a plan and it will work out so she hears your song and loves it." She rolled her eyes and got up making her way to her bedroom. "I'll be back in a few minutes; I'm going to get changed." She looked back at him and nodded.

A few minutes later he walked back in to see her in a tank-top with different flower patterns in layers, white jeans, and brown, open-toe heels. He looked at her strangely for a few minutes before asking. "Not that you don't look amazing but why are you wearing that?"

"I want to show my mom that I can be professional even if it's just a bit, so I can't wear one of my my normal tee-shirt, jeans, and converse outfit, especially since she hates all of that." She said and smiled at him. "What time are you coming back?" She asked and he thought for a second.

"It shouldn't be too long, maybe around eleven, I'll be here hours before you think you're going, trust me." He said and kissed her before walking to the door. "Oh and if you don't mind can you meet me and the guys in the lobby… say about 11:15? We'll be there to meet you." He said and left before she could ask any questions.

* * *

><p>Kendall made his way to the studio rather quickly; he walked right into Gustavo's office and saw everyone there already. James smirked when he looked up at him, as did the rest of the band did, and asked. "Where were you last night and this morning?"<p>

"Shut up." Kendall said as he glared at his friends then walked past them over to Gustavo. "What's our plan for today?"

"The plan is, were going to set up the lobby for Casey to sing her song, she's going to rock it and everyone and then her evil mother won't take her away. What else?" Gustavo said and put his hands behind his head.

"Ok but what if Casey comes down to the lobby, sees what we're doing and tries to stop us? Then we don't have plan at all." Logan said. Gustavo looked at him and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Then we find someone that will keep Casey out of the lobby!" He said standing up. Logan quickly nodded and put his hands up in surrender.

"What if this doesn't work at all? Casey really believes whether her mom likes the song or not, she'll still leave." Kendall said as he thought over his conversation with Casey last night.

"Yea, well, I strongly believe that too." Gustavo said and the boys looked at him confused. "My sister-in-law is very stubborn and does not give in easily. When she wants something, she wants it her way and only her way. So I don't really have a plan after the performance… I was just going to wing it from there."

"Not the best plan but maybe one will come to us while we're getting ready." Kellie said and walked out.

* * *

><p>It was now about eleven when Casey was having breakfast and someone knocked at her door. She got up and answered it, surprised it was Camille and Katie. "Hi guys, what's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing, we just wanted to spend time with you. Who knows what will happen today so we want your memory of us to be good." Katie said and smiled innocently. Casey gave her a strange look but let them in.

"Do you guys know if Kendall's back yet? He said he would be here around eleven and that I should meet him down there in a few minutes." Casey asked and Camille and Katie looked at each other. "What?"

"That's actually the reason why we're here; want to come down to the lobby with us?"Camille said and they both took Casey's hand and walked out of her apartment down to the lobby.

They got down to the lobby and Casey was very confused when she saw the boys, her uncle, and a guitar with a microphone set. Kendall smiled and walked up to her. "Hey, what's up?"

"What's going on here?" Casey asked she pointed to everything that was set up and to everyone who was sitting down.

"That's what I would like to know." Annalisa said, as she walked in with Veronica. She looked around and then glared at her daughter. "Casey don't you know were leaving in a few hours, you should be packed up and checking out, not hanging out in the lobby. Now what is this?"

"Um, mom I actually don't know…" Casey answered unsure.

"Casey heard you couldn't come to the studio today and she was very upset about it because she wrote a new song just for you and she really wanted you to hear it, in front of a whole audience too. So she decided that she should just perfrom it for you here." Kendall added and Casey looked up at him shocked and petrified.

"Is this true Casey?"

"Uh, well…" Casey stuttered and she looked at Kendall who nodded reassuringly. "Yes, I really did. So if you would come with me, I'll show you to your seats." Casey said as she walked over to the front row and then turned to get her guitar and lyrics sheet. Kendall stopped her and took the guitar from her hands, sitting down in another chair and started strumming to the music on the sheet, sending Casey a smile and a nod.

"_We were both young when I first saw you; I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go._

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet 'cause were dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet._

_But you were everything to me; I was begging you please don't go._

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, _

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around, _

_My faith in you is fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said, Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think,_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes._

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you." _

Kendall stopped playing the guitar and smiled at Casey, amazed by the song she wrote, while everyone who was watching clapped and cheered. Casey looked over to her mom and was hopeful when she saw Annalisa thinking it over. "Well mom, how was it?"

Annalisa looked up to her youngest child and then to her oldest to see her reaction and it was not what she was expecting. Veronica looked very shocked and for once proud of her sister, which Annalisa did not like. She looked back to Casey and put on a straight face. "Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet? That's not how the play goes at all, they both die. The happy ending you're making in the song is not realistic." Casey looked shocked, along with everyone else.

"But mom, that's not the point I'm trying to make. I didn't want to make a sad song about two lovers dying because if I did no one would want to listen to it. Is that really all you have to say about it? I worked hard on it just so you would like it." Casey said as she was holding back tears, she didn't tell anyone but she knew from the start all of this would have been a waste but she didn't want to let anyone down.

"I think that you trying to please me is pathetic because you knew I wouldn't let you stay if I liked the song or not, so I don't know why you even tried. Now let's go, our plane is leaving in a few hours." Annalisa said as she turned around and started walking away.

"I wrote the song and wanted you to hear it because I wanted you to see how passionate I am about music! But if you are too stubborn to put your plans in front of your child's happiness than that makes you a horrible mother. Do you really think Greg wants to go into a sports career? He hates sports; he actually wants to take over the business for dad so we won't sell it to a stranger. And do you honestly think Veronica wanted to become a doctor, and you already know how I feel about becoming a lawyer. So I don't care what you say anymore, I'm staying no matter what you say because I have family, friends and a career here." Casey stated, now angry instead of upset. And she was happy that Kendall and the rest of her friends were standing behind her on this.

"How dare you speak to me like that, who do you-" Annalisa started to say but was surprised to no end when she was interrupted.

"She's right mother, I think Casey has what it takes to make it here. And she's right about how I didn't want to become a doctor, I actually wanted to become a teacher but didn't because I wanted to please you. Now I see that I wasted my life doing that, and I'm glad Greg and Casey learned before you sucked them in too." Veronica said as she went over to her sister, who was stunned about Veronica's outburst. "I'm really sorry Casey; at first I wanted what was best for you because you're my baby sister, so I thought if you became a lawyer, your future would be laid out in front of you. But now I see what's best for you is what makes you happy, and if being a singer is what you want to do then I'm happy and wish you the best. And besides that, I think you're really talented." Veronica said as she hugged Casey, who gladly returned it.

"I'm warning you now Casey, if you stay here then I'll tell your father to make sure you'll never get your inheritance. You won't be supported and won't get anything after were gone." Annalisa said as she now glared at both of her daughters. Casey glared back before looking over to her uncle who smiled and nodded at her. She looked back at her mother and gave her a fake smile.

"I think I'll be fine, besides I know daddy won't do that because he's the one who always told me to follow my dreams. So I think he'll be proud of me."Casey said as she waved to her mother, who was now storming out of the lobby and to the elevator.

Veronica turned to Casey and hugged her one more time. "I'll see you soon, she's going to be pissed off but I think I'm going to follow my dreams and become a teacher."

"I wish you the best." Casey said and waved as Veronica walked out. Casey turned around to everyone, who was surprisingly quiet the whole time, and smiled. "I'm staying!"

Everyone cheered as they came up and hugged her. Kendall, who was possibly the happiest, picked her up and spun her around before kissing her.

* * *

><p>It was later that night and everyone was hanging out in the boy's apartment. Camille was talking to Logan while sitting on his lap, James and Carlos were playing video games while Katie watched, and Casey and Kendall were in the Kitchen talking quietly.<p>

"I'm really glad you're here to stay." Kendall said and smiled at her.

"Me too, now I don't have to say goodbye and lose very good friends." She said and smiled back.

"Oh so I'm just a friend?" Kendall said pretending to be hurt.

"Well I don't know, you never really asked me to be anything else." Casey said and Kendall smirked at her statement.

"I thought it was fairly obvious."

"It would still be nice to be asked." She asked as they smiled at each other.

"Ok then," he said, stood up and started thinking on how he could ask her. He looked down at her and smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. She happily returned it and smiled into it as he deepened the kiss. They both pulled away and both had a big smile on their face. "Casey, will you be my girlfriend?"

She laughed and nodded. "I thought it was fairly obvious." She said as he laughed along with her and kissed her again.

**The End!**

**Well, how did you like it? Good or Bad? I liked it, but that's just me. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite/followed me and/or this story. It means a lot and I will have the sequel up soon so watch out for it!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello to all my fans! Yes my Big Time Rush story, The New Girl, is over. So this is ****not**** a new chapter. This actually a sneak peek to the sequel, currently unnamed. But as it turns out, I wanted to finish this story so much that I haven't been working on my other stories and that's not fait to my other reader, so the sequel might have to wait a bit longer than expected.**

**But to make up for it, I want to give you a look of the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Please?"

"We've been over this before, and my answer is still no."

"C'mon, I guarantee you'll have a ton of fun."

"I said no, I will not have our reception at the skating rink."

"But you know I love hockey, you know my friends love hockey, why can't we have a hockey based reception?"

"Kendall, I keep telling you no and no means no!" Casey said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared pointedly at her fiancé, Kendall Knight. He started pouting and she rolled her eyes. "Look you know I respect your love for hockey, but I will not go skating in a wedding dress, freezing cold or… just no! We can compromise and find a new place for the reception but I will not have it anywhere where I'm going to look like an idiot. Why not on a boat or something? You know something fancy?"

"Fine, we'll compromise. But can we go skating today?" Kendall asked her hopefully. She looked at him and lost her stern look and laughed, nodding as he stood up and kissed her cheek.

"I swear you act more like a kid now then when I met you two years ago!" Casey said as they got ready and left to go skating.

**As you can see the story will be about them getting married, but it's not a one-shot. Believe me there will be drama later on. But there will also be a lot of fluff which I am enjoying.**

**Another thing, here is a shout out to all my reviewers (good or bad): **

**Chey21**

**JessiRoad**

**EmiilyRae96**

**SavvyBori**

**NoLongerOnFFnet**

**SavvyBoriquen**

**Nya**

**LOVE ANIME**

**LinaRush**

**Chuu112**

**Soozhearts**

**Daisy54154**

**And all the guest reviewers!**

**Thank you all so much and to any future reviewers, you are all my inspiration and push to keep me working. See you all soon!**


End file.
